Valetine's Day Disaster
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming, and Komui is prepared for anything! Except a planning Lavi and an annoyed Kanda! What could possibly happen? Enjoy! Also KandaxLulubell but mainly AllenxLenalee. Now Rated M for sexual content.
1. Prelude

**Chapter 1- Prelude  
Author's Note: Second DGM fic, and not my last. XD I have two others planned out! Also, this fic was supposed to be for a different anime, but it fit with DGM more. No, I don't own DGM, but if you want Valentine's Day, please take it!**

* * *

It was a perfect day at the Black Order.

They had taken the Ark, and it was calmly floating overhead.

But in the science department, things were getting worse by the second.

"Eh?" All of the scientists looked up at the immensely large robot standing in front of them as Komui happily waved his arms.

"What, you didn't hear me? Since Valentine's Day is tomorrow, I created Komurin C!"

"Komurin… C!?"

Komui nodded happily before beginning to rant.

_'This isn't good…' _

_'Someone get Lenalee…' _

_'__Please just destroy that thing!' _The scientists all thought as they listened to Komui.

"This Komurin however does not do damage! It is simply like Cupid where it has special needles that have a medicine on them that causes the brain to feel unrestrainable love for the person that has their DNA in the needle!"

"In other words, this _thing_ can make people fall in love?"

"Correct, Reever! I also created a list for it, so it won't get anything wrong!" Komui stated as he held up a long list, and the scientists all sweat dropped as most of the names were Komui to Lenalee.

"Hold on, you said something about DNA?"

"Correct! Each needle has someone's DNA in it! I have all of your DNA, and the Exorcists all in this robot! Say I tell Komurin C to hit you, Reever, with a needle that is laced with 65's DNA. You would feel unrestrainable love for 65 then for the period of one day!"

"WHAT!?"

"That's crazy, Chief!"

"65 has DNA?"

Komui started to laugh as he held his hands up, and he stated. "Komurin C won't do that however! It will only follow the list!"

Komui held up the list, and the scientists all sighed in relief.

"However… I could make some adjustments…" Komui said evilly, and the scientists all shivered.

"Get Lenalee to destroy that thing!"

"What about me?"

Reever looked behind them all to see Lenalee standing there with the tray of coffee as Allen and Lavi helped her.

"Ah, Lenalee! Destroy Komui's new Komurin quickly!" Johnny wailed, but was hit away as Komui happily ran to Lenalee and took his coffee.

Lavi and Allen narrowed their eyes at the robot, and they both stared at Komui.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, and Komui happily cheered as he repeated what he told the scientists.

"That's… scary." Allen and Lavi muttered, but Lenalee seemed happy about it.

"That's great, Nii-san!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Komui shouted, and Komui ignored them all as he happily hugged Lenalee.

"Thank you, Lenalee!" Lenalee sighed, and she pointed at Komui when he let go of her.

"However, if it goes out of control again, I won't stop to break it." She said threatingly, and Komui trembled.

"Okay…"

The scientists all took their coffee, and Allen helped Lenalee take the trays back as Lavi walked behind them.

Lavi had a mischievous smirk on his face as he stared at the two, and he looked back at Komurin C.

_'A list, huh? It shouldn't be too hard to make some changes to that list… I'll need help though…'_

* * *

"No." 

"Aw, come on, Yuu!"

"I said no, and don't call me that name!"

Lavi sighed as Kanda angrily stormed away, but Lavi grinned as he calmly called after him.

"Komui put your name next to mine on his list."

Kanda instantly froze, and he reached for Mugen.

"Okay, I'll help, but you have to promise not to add my name anywhere on that list!"

"Okay, Yuu!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Lavi and Kanda looked around the corner into the science department as everyone was working well into the night. 

Lavi quietly sneaked past the scientists as he hid behind the mountains of paper, and Kanda followed him.

Lavi reached Komui's messy desk, and Lavi spotted the list right on top.

_'Probably so Komui can find it easier…' _Lavi thought as he reached into his cloak and pulled out the list he and Kanda made.

He switched the two lists, and then quietly made his way back to the door with Kanda.

"Why did you need me again?" Kanda asked when they were far away from the science department.

"I need you for tomorrow, Yuu. Just in case something goes wrong…" Lavi stated with a sly smirk, and Kanda scowled.

"What did you write down on that list?"

"Nothing…" Lavi said in a happy tone, and Kanda mentally cursed Lavi as he went to him room, and slammed the door behind him.

Lavi continued down the hallway until he walked by Lenalee's room, and he suddenly stopped when he heard her talking.

Lavi put his ear to the door quietly as he listened in, and he grinned.

"I love Allen… I don't… I do… I don't…" Lavi heard Lenalee say as she was probably picking petals off of a flower.

Lavi grinned happily as he straightened up, and he quickly ran from Lenalee's door so he wouldn't get caught.

"I am good…" Lavi muttered as he walked by Allen's room, and he grinned as he decided to listen in on whatever Allen was saying.

"Let's see… what should I eat tomorrow… Something filling…"

Lavi sweat dropped as Allen was probably looking at a menu of the kitchen, and Lavi sighed as he straightened up and walked away.

"Tomorrow will be fun…" Lavi muttered as he reached his room, and he grinned as he entered his room to sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komui was happily imagining what tomorrow would be like as several people stood in front of him with large stacks of paper. 

"Chief, sign them now." Reever said as Komui ignored them completely and picked the list up.

"Might as well get ready for tomorrow seeing as I have nothing to do now."

"Sign these, Chief!"

Komui ignored them again as he walked over to Komurin C, and he inserted the list into a small slot in front.

"Komurin C! Read the list, and prepare the needles for tomorrow!"

"Very well." Komurin C said from its speaker, and Komui happily cheered as Reever grimaced.

"Chief, sign these!" He shouted, and slammed the papers into Komui, and Komui sighed as he finally noticed all of the people.

"But I'm busy…"

"Yes you will be, now start signing."

"You're an ogre, Reever…"

* * *

**Valentine's is going to be utterly destroyed by Komui, or Lavi... Yes! -runs around happily-**

**Lavi: You don't like Valentine's Day?**

**Of course not! We do you think I made Komui make Komurin C!?**

**Lavi: Scary point...**

**It's scary cause it's true. U.U Okay, now if you readers review, you can send a Valentine's Day gift to the characters! Please state who gets it, and what it is. Okay?**


	2. POKER

**Chapter 2- P.O.K.E.R  
Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you by the AllenxLenalee forums. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning on Valentine's Day, Allen was calmly sleeping as it was barely sunrise, and his door silently opened as a person crept inside and made their way to his bed.

"Allen…"

"Uh, I can't eat any more…" Allen muttered in his sleep, and the person sighed as they pulled out a hammer.

"Allen, wake up!" Lavi said a bit louder, and proceeded with hitting Allen's head with his hammer.

"Ow… Lavi? It's not even sunrise yet…"

"I just wanted to be the first to say Almost Happy Valentine's Day, and that you are to come with me right now…" Lavi said mysteriously, and then dragged Allen brutally out of his bed, and dragged him into the cold, dark hallway without even putting on his cloak.

"What about my cloak?"

"Won't need it for what we have in store…"

"Eh…?"

Lavi dragged Allen down the hallway until he stopped in front of a door, and Allen stood up to look at the door.

Lavi knocked lightly, and a cold voice asked. "Password?"

"Bean Sprout."

Allen scowled as Lavi grinned happily, and the door opened.

Suddenly, a katana was pointed at Lavi as Kanda glared angrily.

"What took you so long, Eye Patch!?"

"Shh! Did you-"

"Of course I did."

"Did what?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…"

Kanda sheathed Mugen, and then walked back into the room while Lavi followed him with Allen.

"Allen-kun?"

"Huh, Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled from where she was sitting on the floor, and Kanda sat across from her as he grumbled quietly.

Lavi motioned for Allen to sit next to Lenalee, and Lavi sat next to Kanda as the four stared at each other.

"What's going on, Lavi?"

"I just wanted us four to play a simple game."

Allen looked at Lavi suspiciously, and the read head sweated lightly as he stared back at Allen.

"Can we get this over with?" Kanda asked bitterly, and Lavi nodded hastily before pulling out a deck of cards.

"We're playing cards?" Lenalee asked, and Lavi replied by nodding happily.

"This is my great plan called P.O.K.E.R!"

"Poker?"

"No, P.O.K.E.R!"

"Okay…" Allen sweat dropped at Lavi as Kanda scowled angrily at him.

"The first letter stands for Poker, Allen." Lavi stated as he shuffled the cards, and dealt happily.

"No cheating now!" He added, and Allen flinched as he unknowingly to the others prepared his sleeve.

"Here are the rules, okay? The three people to lose the game become the winner's servants until after Valentine's Day!"

"I thought today was Valentine's?"

"Nah, I messed up Komui's calendar. Valentine's is still a few days away." Lavi said calmly as he looked at his cards, and the other three sighed.

_'Komui's not going to like that…' _Allen thought as they all began to play.

"Oh yeah, Lavi."

"Yes?"

"Is this…"

"Yes it is."

"Eh!?"

Allen looked at Lavi in surprise, and Lavi simply smirked back at him.

"What? You're used to playing strip poker, aren't you?" He asked slyly, and Allen grumbled as he looked at his cards again.

_'Hold it… That's means that if Lenalee…' _Allen's thoughts trailed off as he mentally shook his head to get the sudden mental picture of Lenalee out of his head.

_'Komui will kill me! Or maybe Lavi if I tell the truth…' _Allen thought calmly, and then smirked.

"Two Pairs."

"Full House."

"… Junk…"

"Royal Flush."

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi all stared in surprise at Kanda as he stared back with a scowl.

"Yuu can play!?" Lavi asked in shock, and then was trembling as Mugen was pointed at him.

"Shoes." Kanda said bluntly, and Lavi sighed happily as the three removed their shoes, and continued to play.

"Four Of A Kind."

"Full House."

"… Junk…"

"Call: Royal Flush."

The three stared at Kanda again as he stared back at them.

"What? Loose clothing."

Lavi took his headband off as Lenalee took her earrings off her ears.

Allen sighed again as they began the next round, and he grumbled silently as he stared at his hand.

"Royal Flush."

"Four Of A Kind."

"… Junk…"

"Two Pairs."

Allen smiled happily, but then stopped as the other three stared at him for what he wanted off.

"Um… Shoes for Kanda!" Allen said as he didn't want to expose Lenalee anymore or else that Komurin might just attack Allen with Komui right behind it with his drill and bombs.

Kanda scowled as he removed his shoes, and he dealt the cards this time.

"Full House."

"Call: Royal Flush."

"… Junk…"

"Five Of A Kind."

Lenalee smiled happily as she won, and the boys all sighed.

"Shirts."

The three sighed again as they did what she said, and she was smiling happily as she dealt the cards this time.

Lenalee's eyes continued to glanced over at Allen while she stared at her cards, and she blushed slightly when he caught her gaze once.

"Four Of A Kind."

"Three Of A Kind."

"… Junk…"

"Royal Flush."

Lavi sighed sadly as Kanda won again, and the three looked at Kanda.

"Shirts." Kanda said bluntly, and Lenalee and unknowingly Allen blushed as she removed her shirt.

Lavi dealt the cards hastily, and he grinned as he watched Allen and Lenalee continue to glance at each other.

"Call: Two Pairs." Allen said with a smile as he put his cards down on the floor.

"One Pair." Lenalee said, and she put her cards next to Allen's, and accidentally brushed her hand against his which caused the two to blush again.

"… Junk…" Lavi said for the sixth time in a row, and he sighed as he put his cards down.

"Five Of A Kind." Kanda said plainly as he bitterly put his cards down.

Lavi and Kanda looked at Allen, and Lavi grinned as there was only one thing left for Allen to choose.

"Um…"

"Go on."

"Um… I basically won anyway, right?"

"Not until you say it."

Allen grumbled as he really didn't want to say pants.

"Lenalee! Where are you?"

Allen unknowingly sighed in relief as Komui called out again as he walked around outside in the hallway.

"I guess we can't play anymore now!" Allen said quickly, and Lavi sighed as he stood up, but he then grinned.

"There's still four more steps in my plan, Allen." He said slyly, and Allen gulped as Lavi left the room with Kanda behind him scowling bitterly.

Lenalee put her shirt back on, but didn't stand up as she and Allen just sat there for a moment.

"So how did you get mixed up in that?"

"Lavi dragged me here just like he did you." Lenalee stated, and Allen nodded with a sigh.

"Um… Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Why were you constantly staring at me during the game?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Both blushed deeply as they looked away, and Lenalee put her hands on the floor as if about to stand up.

Allen stood up also, and the two just stood there as they stared at each other.

"I wonder what the next thing is?"

"It begins with an 'O', right?"

"Yes…"

Allen and Lenalee paused for a moment to think, but sighed in unison as they couldn't think of what it could be.

"Allen?" Lenalee muttered, and she inched a little bit closer to Allen, and he looked at her.

"What?"

"I… I l-" Lenalee was cut off when Allen suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, and the two stared at each other in surprise.

Allen didn't move at all as he continued to kiss Lenalee, and the two blushed deeply again.

Allen finally leaned back, and the two silently looked away from each other.

Behind Allen, the door silently closed again as Lavi chuckled evilly.

"I got 'em!" He said happily as he had pushed the door into Allen to make him lean forward toward Lenalee.

Kanda just scowled as he leaned against one of the pillars and the two left to prepare whatever was next.

Lenalee felt her heart quicken as she looked at the floor, and she placed her hand over her heart as she panted.

Allen was short of breath too as he looked away from Lenalee.

"You what?" He asked after a moment, and Lenalee shook her head quickly.

"Never mind…" She muttered, and then slowly walked past Allen to the door.

She was suddenly stopped when Allen grabbed her wrist, and the two looked at each other.

"Lenalee…"

"W-What?"

"Let's not get involved with what Lavi is planning."

"Good idea. He might just be planning something bad like usual."

Allen nodded, but found out that his hand wouldn't let go of Lenalee's wrist.

Her skin felt good against his hand, and he blushed lightly as her face copied his.

Allen's grip slowly loosened, and Lenalee glanced down at her wrist.

"I think I should see what Nii-san wants." Lenalee said quietly, and Allen nodded as he followed her out into the hallway.

"I'll go with you." He said, and she nodded slowly, and the two walked toward Komui's office as Lavi spied on them from afar.

"Perfect! Hehehe…"

* * *

"Lenalee!" Komui wailed as he tightly hugged Lenalee, and she sighed as he didn't let go.

"What's the matter, Nii-san?"

"I feel like Miranda! It's February 12 again!"

"That's because Lavi messed up your calendar, Nii-san."

Komui stopped crying, and he straightened up with a cough.

"Of course! But now Komurin C had be turned off or else he would start today." Komui stated with a nervous chuckle, and Lenalee sighed.

"Is that all you want?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry."

"No problem, Nii-san."

Lenalee and Allen left Komui's office with a sigh.

"That was all he was shouting about…"

"Nii-san…"

Lenalee and Allen sighed in unison, but then suddenly glanced at each other.

Lenalee looked away with a blush as she still felt the kiss on her lips, but she tried her best not to want that feeling again.

Allen was doing the same as the two walked down the hallway while looking away from each other.

"So, I guess we'd better stay away from Lavi, agreed?"

"Agreed."

They both nodded before stopping in front of a window, and they glanced at each other slowly.

There was no one else in the hallway, and the two couldn't look away from each other.

Lenalee's hands twitched as she looked at Allen, and Allen gulped as he stared at Lenalee.

Allen slowly leaned toward Lenalee, and gently brushed his lips against hers before kissing her fully.

They both closed their eyes as Lenalee leaned against the wall, and kissed back.

From his hiding spot, Lavi chuckled quietly as he watched the two start to make out.

"I was right to tell Yuu to make sure no one came down this hallway. This is just too good! Step O as in Obsession For Each Other is complete!" Lavi muttered happily before disappearing away from the two to tell Kanda.

* * *

"What's next, Eye Patch?" Kanda asked after being informed about Step O's completion.

"Step K!"

"K as in…"

"Komurin C!"

Kanda scowled bitterly as Lavi grinned happily.

"You plan on using that scrap heap's needles?"

"That's right! I took two from it this morning; one with Lenalee's DNA, and one with Allen's!" Lavi stated happily as he pulled out two small black needles in a small vial, which was closed by a plug.

"Let's say… a little bit after dinner I'll hit them with these two!" Lavi said as he motioned to the needles and put them away so Komui couldn't suddenly find them and kill Lavi.

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?"

"You'll see, Yuu… You'll see…"

* * *

**Lavi is evil... XD Yay! Evil Lavi!**

**There's still time to send Valentine gifts to the characters! Thank you to all the people who sent a Valentine to someone, and hopefully we can get more! (:**


	3. The Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 3- The Unexpected Guests  
Author's Note: Oh, and for everyone's info: Lenalee has her long hair! I like it more thanher short hair! XO Go ahead and TRY to kill me, Komui! I won't be killed! XD**

* * *

As dinner was just beginning, Lavi silently sneaked to the back table far in the corner, and away from the others as he secretly spied on Allen and Lenalee.

"Let's see… How should I go about doing this…" Lavi muttered as he put his hand to his chin as he peeked out over the table, and then dove back under the table as he thought.

"How about I secretly put the needles in two drinks so the stuff on it will go into the drink, and when they drink it…" Lavi trailed off as he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you just go stick those stupid needles into their necks right now and get it over with?" Kanda asked as he sat down next to where Lavi was hiding, and Lavi made a face before dragging Kanda under the table, and Kanda glared angrily as Lavi hushed him.

"That's not fun enough!" He stated, and Kanda scowled as he sat back in front of his noodles, and went back to eating calmly.

Lavi spied on Allen and Lenalee below the table, and he grinned as he watched Lenalee's foot rub against Allen's.

Lavi watched Allen rub back as the two sat in front of Komui as they chatted calmly.

"Their feet are playing!" Lavi said happily as he continued to watch, and Kanda scowled as he placed his chopsticks down, and stood up to get rid of his trash.

"You have too much free time, Eye Patch." He said when he sat back down, and Lavi chuckled happily.

* * *

Dinner ended however, on a very high note when Komui started to shout after Allen said something.

"ALLEN WALKER!" Komui shouted as Allen made a break for the door while Komui ran after him evilly.

"Stop so I can kill you!"

"Why would I stop!?" Allen shouted back as he ran faster, and Komui chased him relentlessly.

"Huh? What happened?" Reever asked as he watched Allen and Komui run around the corner and out of sight.

"I kinda heard that Allen said something, and then Komui got mad…" Johnny whispered quietly, and Reever raised an eyebrow.

"Allen said something Komui hated? Wonder what it was…" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck, and Lenalee silently lowered her head as she blushed deeply so no one could see her except for Lavi who was still under the table nearby.

Lavi snickered as he got out from under the table, and he asked. "Did you hear what Allen said?"

"No, and I don't care what that Bean Sprout says in his spare time." Kanda replied bluntly, and Lavi sweat dropped before whispering. "I could only read his lips, but I caught the word 'body' and 'great'."

Kanda scowled as he stood up to leave, and Lavi chuckled as he stood up too.

Kanda calmly walked away while Lavi walked behind him as he looked around at the people in the dining hall.

"I don't think anyone else heard what Allen said."

"Who cares except you for some reason?"

Lavi stared at the back of Kanda as the swordsman walked away calmly, and Lavi called after him.

"Don't forget!"

"I know, Eye Patch!" Kanda snapped back, and Lavi flinched as he grinned nervously.

"Okay, just making sure…" He muttered as he followed Kanda, and he then smirked as he looked down the hallway to see Allen run by while Komui followed with several bombs, robots, and various sharp objects.

"Sheesh, that's what Allen gets for being a perv." Lavi muttered with a sigh, and he continued to walk down the hallway after Kanda.

* * *

"Val-en-tine's Day!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Cause it's almost Valentine's Day!"

"Chocolates…"

"Yep, a whole bunch of them!"

"Feh, I bet I can get more sweets than any of you!"

"Any of you! Any of you!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on!"

"No, you bring it on!"

"Enough you three, I want to read in peace…"

"Yeah, and I need to finish my Valentine to Allen-kun!"

"Hmph, go read somewhere else then!"

"Somewhere else! Somewhere else!"

"There is no where else to read in peace…"

"Shut up all of you, lero!"

Everyone in the dining room all looked over at the talking umbrella as it glared at them somehow.

Tyki sighed again as he tried to return to his book, and Road grumbled as she went back to drawing on a red piece of paper in the shape of a heart.

Jas and Debi were sitting opposite of them as Debi had his arms crossed over his chest, and Jas was drawing 5's on the table again.

Skin was eating a large ice cream sundae as he happily smiled while shoveling it into his mouth.

A little way away, Lulubell was calmly sitting as she had a plate of milk in front of her.

"Feh, it's just a stupid holiday…"

"Stupid. Stupid." Jas and Debi said, and Road scowled at them.

"It's not stupid!" She said, and Tyki sighed as the twins began another fight.

"Where's the Earl, lero…" Lero whined as he crouched in the corner of the room as the twins shouted.

"Valentine's Day is a stupid holiday that's only meant to give kids cavities!"

"Cavities! Cavities!"

"It's also to show love for someone else!" Road snapped back, and the three glared at each before Road hopped out of her chair and pouted.

"Fine, I'm going!" She said, and her door appeared out of the floor, and Tyki smirked as he closed his book, and stood up from his chair.

"Mind if I tag along for the peace and quiet?"

"Okay, Tyki! Now let's go!" Road said happily, and the two stepped into the door, and it disappeared after the door closed.

The twins and Skin stared at where the door was, and Debi chuckled as he put his feet up onto the table.

"Feh, those two are useless…" He muttered, and Lulubell fixed her hair as she stared ahead of her with a sigh.

"I might as well go too…" She muttered, and then turned into her cat form before bounding away.

* * *

**Oh boy... The Noahs are entering the holiday now... How evil can Lavi get without being interrupted by them? Who knows but me... Hehehe...**


	4. The Evil Of Lavi

**Chapter 4- The Evil Of Lavi  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has sent a gft, and if you have not, you might want to! (: Note: I needed some help on this one, so credit for Lavi's parts in this chapter go to Takai Kushinawa.**

* * *

Lavi grumbled as he walked to his room after failing to get the needles to Allen and Lenalee.

"I'll try tomorrow!" He said in determination, and he nodded to himself.

Lavi walked past Lenalee's room, but stopped abruptly as he got another evil thought.

Lavi turned to her door and knocked on it a few times.

"Lenalee? You there?"

"Huh, Lavi? Come on in." Came Lenalee's voice, and Lavi grinned as he opened the door to see Lenalee brushing her hair in the mirror.

"What's the matter?" She asked without turning around, and Lavi shrugged as he mentally grinned slyly.

His eyes traveled around the room, and he noticed that there was a petal-less flower on her dresser.

Lenalee caught Lavi staring at the flower, and she put her brush down.

"What did you need, Lavi?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"I don't think I should if you have an evil idea in your head."

_'Damn it…' _Lavi thought as he picked up the flower, and Lenalee sighed as she noticed it.

"What happened to the flower?"

"I was just trying to sort my thoughts."

"I see…" Lavi replied with a secret grin as he twirled the flower between his fingers, and he placed it back onto the dresser to look around more.

He glanced at Lenalee's bed as she went back to brushing her hair, and he tilted his head and he noticed something sticking out from under her pillow.

_'How childish.' _Lavi thought as he walked over to the bed without causing Lenalee to look over, and he silently pulled the thing out from under the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about, Lavi?"

"Well, for starters…" Lavi started to say as he looked at what he had pulled out, and he smirked slyly.

"You can tell me why you have several pictures of Allen under your pillow and in dresser."

Lenalee turned crimson, but before Lavi could notice, she lowered her head and shook it quickly.

"Who said you could look through my things!?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice. I am a Bookmen after all."

Lenalee was silent as her face stayed red, and Lavi put the pictures onto her bed before walking back to the dresser.

"One of the pictures was sticking out from under the pillow because you were looking at it at the time I knocked on your door, so you hastily put it back to make it look like you were just brushing your hair this whole time." Lavi stated without turning around, and Lenalee twitched as she started to sweat nervously.

"Your dresser was also open a little, and I saw the corner of one of the pictures when the hallway light entered your room when I entered. It was most likely closed quickly because earlier this morning when I came to get you, you were looking at the pictures inside until I knocked on your door this morning." Lavi stated, and Lenalee twitched again as he got it right again.

"Lastly, you have twitched nervously after I stated those two facts, and that you have a picture of Allen on your lap, which is invisible to anyone who enters this room casually." Lavi stated again, and Lenalee twitched again as she shifted slightly to hide the picture on her lap.

"So…" Lavi grinned as he looked at Lenalee, and he chuckled at her crimson red face.

"The flower was also petal-less because yesterday night you were picking the petals off to see if you loved Allen or not." Lavi stated again, and Lenalee twitched yet again while continuing to burn red in the face.

"Did I get it right?"

"… Please don't tell, Lavi!" Lenalee said as she looked back at Lavi sadly, and he grinned as he held his hands up.

"Of course! I won't tell a soul!"

"Thank you!"

Lavi waved with a grin as he said good night, and then went back into the hallway without losing his grin.

He reached into his cloak pocket, and chuckled evilly as he pulled Timcanpy out, and he looked down at the golden golem.

"Did you record the entire thing?" He asked, and the golem nodded while its mouth twisted into a smile, and Lavi grinned back at it.

"Okay! Great work, Timcanpy. Good night." Lavi said as the golem flew toward Allen's room, and Lavi made his way to his own room with a very evil plan in store.

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the Black Order were all working hard with minimum pay as usual, and Lavi was up earlier than usual as he prepared his and Kanda's plan.

"Today, I shall get these needles into those two!" Lavi said with a sly grin, but froze as someone patted his shoulder, and he twirled around to see Reever smirking at him.

"Morning, Lavi."

"Oh, morning. You scared me, Reever."

"Sorry, I was just heading to go give Chief some more papers to sign."

"Okay, see ya!" Lavi said as Reever waved with a stack of papers in his arms.

Lavi chuckled as he returned to his walk, and he looked around outside to see if anyone was there.

Lavi sat against the tower, and he looked down at his watch as he counted down mysteriously.

"3… 2… 1!" Lavi muttered happily, and suddenly, a loud bang sounded in the hallway, and he grinned as he ran back inside to see what happened.

Several people were already looking as Allen's room was utterly destroyed, and Allen was gaping at the hole.

"What happened?"

"All I saw was Allen tapping the door handle, and it blew up!"

"Really? You think Chief did it to get back at Allen for something?"

"Who else could have done that to Allen?"

_'Me.' _Lavi thought as the people slowly walked away, and Allen stayed knelt down as he stared in surprise at his room.

"Whoa! Allen! What happened to your room?!" Lavi asked and Allen looked over with a sigh.

"All I did was tap the handle, and it blew up, Lavi!"

"Really? It must have been Komui." Lavi lied between his teeth, and Allen sighed again with a nod.

"He probably did to get back at me over that little misunderstanding yesterday…"

"What did you say to make him so mad?"

"I said 'everybody looks great, but Lenalee looks the best.'…"

"He thought you meant Lenalee's body?"

"Yeah… I was just talking about how they were feeling, but he had to go attack me!"

Lavi sighed again, and he grinned behind Allen as he crouched down.

"By the way, where are you going to sleep now?"

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch…" Allen muttered sadly, and Lavi's grin widened.

"Or maybe someone nice would share their room with you?"

"Do you mean that'll you help me?"

"What? No, of course not! I mean someone like…"

"Allen-kun!? What happened?!"

Lavi grinned slyly as he snapped his fingers, and he stood up as Lenalee ran up to them while staring at the hole that used to be Allen's room.

Allen stood up, and brushed himself off as he grinned nervously.

"I think Komui tried to get back at me for yesterday…"

"He might have…" Lenalee muttered, and Lavi silently walked away without the two noticing him leave.

"Lavi says I should ask if someone will share their room with me, but I don't think anybody…"

"I will."

"Eh!?"

"I'll share my room with you, Allen-kun." Lenalee stated calmly, and Allen scratched his cheek with a light blush.

"Komui would kill me for real though…"

"Then we'll keep it a secret from him, okay, Allen-kun?" Lenalee said, and she leaned her head onto Allen's shoulder with a smile at Allen's creeping blush.

"O-Okay…" He muttered nervously, and Lenalee smiled happily as she lifted her head off of Allen's shoulder and the two walked down the hallway toward the dining hall for breakfast.

Lavi peeked out from behind a nearby pillar, and he grinned as Kanda climbed out of the hole in Allen's room's floor.

"Great job with the timing, Kanda!"

"Whatever…" Kanda scowled as he sheathed Mugen, and Lavi chuckled happily.

"Now I simply have to hit the two with the needles!"

"Why don't we just skip this step, and save it for last?"

"Good idea… So now it's time for Step E!"

"Now what does E stand for?"

"Enjoying The Amusement Park!"

"Okay, so I guess that-WAIT FOR JUST A SECOND! Do you mean to say that you're going to make me follow you around an amusement park just to spy on those two!?"

"That's the idea, Kanda!"

"No. Get someone else to help you." Kanda said bluntly as he turned away, and Lavi sighed.

"Fine, I'll put you back on this list…"

"Go get those two, and I'll meet you at the Amusement Park." Kanda said swiftly as he turned the other way, and walked past Lavi.

_'Heh, too easy.' _Lavi thought as he walked down to the dining hall to get Lenalee and Allen.

* * *

"No." The two said in unison, and Lavi sweat dropped as he stared at them.

"Why not?"

"We don't trust you."

"Aw, come on! We had a great time playing cards!"

"No." The two said again, and Lavi sighed in defeat, and then stood up to leave.

"Okay, I guess I bought those tickets for nothing. It's a shame too, they had an all you can eat buffet, and a Love Tunnel…"

"Hurry up, Lavi!"

"We don't want to be late!"

Allen and Lenalee called down the hallway, and Lavi sweat dropped as the two looked very eager to go suddenly.

_'This is too easy…' _Lavi thought as he walked toward the two, and they made their way outside.

* * *

Reever smirked as he put the papers down on Komui's desk, and he then reached into his pocket when no one was looking, and he pulled out the two needles that Lavi had.

"Hmph, too easy." He said, and he suddenly changed shape, and Lulubell put her black glasses on as she put the needles back into her pocket.

"Now if I can give these to Road, she'll be very happy." Lulubell said, and then changed back into Reever as below in the waterway in a hardly used closet, Reever was tied up and gagged inside.

* * *

**Witness the evil of Lavi! Also, the great mind of Lulubell! XD**

**Also, the sentence that Allen said is read as everybody meaning everyone. **

**Komui thought Allen said this:**

**Every body looks great, Lenalee's looks the best.**

**How evil can I get? Who knows?**


	5. Truly Never Yours

**Chapter 5- Truly Never Yours  
Author's Note: I know Valentine's Day is over, but this is still here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Here we are!" Lavi said happily as the four stood in front of a large gate while various rides were in use on the other side.

Lavi walked up to the man selling tickets, and he happily held up four fingers.

"4 tickets please!"

"154 dollars."

"Okay, Yu! Pay the nice man!"

"What!?"

Lavi chuckled nervously as Kanda swiftly unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi's throat.

"Hold on… 154 dollars for four tickets!?" Lavi said as it finally clicked, and the man nodded calmly.

"What do you think we are, a charity? Pay up or go home, brats."

"Brat?!"

The man selling tickets froze as Kanda swiftly turned so Mugen was pointing at the man.

"Let us in."

"O-Of course…"

"Yay, Yu!"

"Don't call me that!"

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, and then stared at Lavi.

"Hold on, you said you already bought tickets." They said in unison, and Lavi started to sweat lightly as he frantically looked around.

"Wow, look at that!" He said quickly, and grabbed Kanda's arm to drag him away.

"Let go of me, Eye Patch!" Kanda shouted as Lavi turned the corner and started to panted.

"Damn, they almost caught on…"

"I think you just gave it away, Eye Patch." Kanda stated with a scowl.

Lavi chuckled happily as he sneakily followed Allen and Lenalee with Kanda toward the spot where the Love Tunnel was.

* * *

Allen looked around with a grimace as everything had a heart, or something to do with Valentine's.

They stopped at the Love Tunnel, and Lenalee tapped Allen's shoulder so he could see it.

"Do you want to ride it?" She asked, and Allen blushed lightly before nodding.

"Okay, we'll ride!" Lenalee said to the one running the ride, and he nodded.

"Sure thing, you cute couple."

"Couple?"

"Go on in and enjoy."

Allen climbed into the small boat, and he held his hand up for Lenalee.

She took his hand and climbed in too as the two smiled.

When they had sat down, the boat slowly made its way forward, and Lavi grinned happily as he ran toward the ride.

"Us next!" He said, and the one running the ride raised an eyebrow when he saw Kanda.

"I know he looks like a girl, but are you sure you two are a couple?"

"What does that mean!?" Kanda snapped as he pointed Mugen at the person, and was about to slash him apart if Lavi hadn't quickly grabbed Kanda, and pushed him into a boat.

Lavi grabbed a different boat, and the two followed Allen and Lenalee.

"B-But… only one boat per two people…" The man said as he watched Lavi and Kanda disappear from sight.

* * *

"Pretty dark, isn't it, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked with a smile on her face as she put her hand on Allen's.

Allen nodded before gripping Lenalee's hand tightly in his own. "Are you scared?"

"A little, but not if you're here, Allen-kun." Lenalee said as she put emphasize on Allen's name, and she smiled at him.

Behind them, Lavi was happily spying on them as he kept his boat to the side so the shadows hid him while Kanda scowled quietly to himself.

Allen and Lenalee stared at each other before Lenalee moved closer so she could rest her head on Allen's shoulder.

Allen didn't move as Lenalee made herself more comfortable, and when she was, he moved his arm so it held onto her tightly.

"Is that better, Lenalee?"

"Much." Lavi muttered to himself as he had Timcanpy on his hand while it recorded the entire ride.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee got off of the boat, and they looked around for Lavi and Kanda.

"I wonder where they went?" Allen asked out loud as Lavi and Kanda quietly sneaked past them from where they had got off of the ride.

"Over here!" Lavi called over when they were a safe distance away.

Allen and Lenalee walked over to the two, and Lavi happily chuckled as he pointed to another ride.

"How about that one next?" He asked as he pointed to the big blow up castle-like thing that you jump around in.

Allen and Kanda sweat dropped at the thing, and Lenalee happily looked at it while Lavi smiled cheerfully.

_'How old is Lavi again!?' _Allen and Kanda thought in unison, and they sighed as Lavi ran over to it.

When they got there, Lenalee calmly took her shoes off, and Allen slowly followed suite while Kanda looked like he'd rather kill Lavi than take his shoes off, but Lavi blackmailed him again with the list.

Inside the thing, Allen was slipping everytime he tried to stand up, and Lenalee happily bounced next to him, and giggled at him.

Allen smiled too, and he slyly gently hit Lenalee's leg, and she fell down next to Allen.

"Allen!" She said with a laugh, and Allen laughed too and rolled over so he was over Lenalee.

Lavi was bouncing everywhere as Kanda sat in the corner while keeping his balance most of the time.

Lenalee moved her hair out of her eyes as she stared up at Allen, and the two started to laugh as Lenalee rolled over so she was on top.

Lavi suddenly swerved, and he started to bounce around on his head.

Lenalee giggled again as she noticed Lavi, and when she looked back at Allen, everything froze.

Allen's eye had actived.

Kanda opened his eyes, and his hand shot up to Mugen's hilt.

Suddenly, a rapid gunshot sounded through the air, and the four looked over as the large weapons rose into the air.

"Akuma!"

* * *

**Blasted Akuma for ruining a good moment! Kill them all! XO**


	6. Interruption

**Chapter 6- Interruption  
Author's Note: I've forgotten to remind you before, but you can still send Valentines to the characters even though Valentine's Day is over!**

* * *

The Akuma were all staring down at the blow up castle, and Lenalee held on to Allen as the two jumped out, and Allen invocated his Innocence.

Kanda stylishly jumped out of castle, and he unsheathed Mugen quickly while Lavi struggled to get out of the castle.

Allen moved Lenalee so she was behind him, and he readied his claw at the several Lv.1 Akuma.

The Akuma all shot at the four in unison, and Allen deflected the bullets from him and Lenalee as Kanda and Lavi used their weapons to block the bullets.

"Smile!" A smiley face shaped Akuma shouted as it punched at Lavi, and Lavi swiftly jumped back to avoid it.

"Damn it. You Akuma have lousy timing!"

"Don't blame them, boy."

Lavi froze as someone punched at him, and he blocked the fist surrounded in a purple light with his hammer.

"You!?"

"Hey, boy." Tyki said as he grinned at Lavi, and over by where Kanda was, Kanda swiftly dodged to the side as a whip-like object hit at him.

Lulubell calmly stared at Kanda as he dodged her arms again, and he scowled as he slashed at her, but she turned into water and the blade went straight through.

"Damn it…" Kanda muttered as he jumped back to dodge Lulubell's whips.

Allen destroyed three Akuma, and he continued to unknowingly hold onto Lenalee's mid.

Allen ducked to dodge a sudden beam, and he pushed Lenalee against him to help her dodge.

Lenalee opened her eyes to see her head against Allen's chest, and she looked up to see Allen glaring in front of him.

"You…"

"Hi, Allen-kun!" Road said happily as she waved with a red heart in her other hand.

* * *

Lavi jumped up onto the rollercoaster tracks, and he quickly jumped away as Tyki appeared from below.

Tyki's arm glowed purple more, and his fist collided against Lavi's hammer as the two stood on the railing.

"Why are you Noah here!?"

"Why else? Road wanted to go meet Cheating Boy A for Valentine's Day." Tyki stated as he smirked, and Lavi readied his hammer as his stamps appeared overhead.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted as he hit the tracks, and Tyki smirked as the flame snake lunged at him.

Tyki fell through the tracks, and Lavi jumped onto a higher track as Tyki attacked where he was just standing.

Lavi narrowed his eyes as he noticed the rollercoaster was heading straight at him, and he jumped to a different track, but froze as Tyki appeared behind him.

"Got ya, boy!" He said, and Lavi quickly swung his hammer back at Tyki and the two collided into each other while the rollercoaster rolled by, but the people on it suddenly became Akuma and aimed at Lavi.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Kanda slashed an Akuma in half, and he swung down at where Lulubell was standing, and she quickly swerved to the side to dodge.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda shouted, and the insects charged at Lulubell, but were slashed apart by Lulubell's whips.

Kanda flinched as Lulubell's whips suddenly wrapped around his arm, and Lulubell smirked as she flung Kanda into one of the rides.

Lulubell's arm returned to normal as Kanda stood back up, and he glared at Lulubell.

Kanda pointed Mugen at Lulubell, and the Noah's arm went back into a whip as she readied it.

* * *

Road giggled as Allen slashed another Akuma while protecting Lenalee.

Allen started to pant heavily as he started to feel tired due to the castle, and he gritted his teeth as he pointed his claw at Road.

"What do you want? Are you here for Lenalee?"

"No, but I guess we could take her back with us." Road said with a smile, and Allen glared at Road angrily, and Lenalee stared at Road until she was pushed against Allen's chest by his arm.

"You're never getting Lenalee!" Allen shouted, and he jumped back with Lenalee as he kept his claw pointed at Road.

"Cross Grave!" He shouted, and Road flinched as his attack hit her, but her skin started to heal shortly afterwards.

"Hey, Allen-kun. Can I ask you something?"

"…"

"Wouldn't you like an immortal girlfriend instead of that wimp?"

Allen gritted his teeth as he continued to tightly hold Lenalee against his chest.

"Don't you dare call my Lenalee a wimp!" Allen snapped angrily, and Lenalee and Road both flinched at that.

"My?" The two asked in unison, and Allen froze as he just realized what he said.

"W-Well…" He stuttered as the two stared at him in surprise, and he looked away to avoid their gazes.

Road smiled as she leaned her head on her palm as she stared at Allen while Lenalee did the same while still against Allen's chest.

Lenalee glanced down at the hand holding her against Allen, and she turned slightly red as she hid her face from Allen.

"Well, I still have another way of making you leave her." Road said as she reached for her pocket, and she pulled out the two needles.

Allen and Lenalee stared at the needles in confusion, and Road smirked.

"All I have to do is stick Allen with Allen, and Lenalee with Lenalee and then you two will be done." Road said happily, and the two stared at the Noah in surprise.

"Now let's beg-"

"Komurin, attack!"

Everyone in the amusement park froze as the large robot flew down, and Komui grinned evilly as Krory rode on top as well.

"Time to feed." Krory muttered as he lunged at the Akuma, and Komui turned his attention to the Noah.

Tyki and Lulubell jumped back to where Road was, and Komui grinned as he pushed the big red button that said not to push it.

A large cannon came out of the Komurin, and Komui grinned as he started to fire at the Noah.

Road and Tyki dodged the attack as did Lulubell, but she froze as she was hit in the side.

"Damn it, retreat." Tyki muttered, and Road's door appeared from the ground, and the three jumped through it.

Before Komui could fire at it though, it disappeared into the ground again.

"Whew, there we go. Good thing Krory sensed…" Komui trailed off as the Komurin suddenly started to moved around frantically, and Komui was thrown off as the Komurin started to go berserk.

The cannon started to fire rapidly in all directions, and everyone started to run around while trying to dodge them while Kanda calmly deflected the attacks.

Kanda's eyes widened as he saw what was being fired out, and he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" He shouted, and the insects impaled the Komurin, and it exploded.

Komui started to cry as he stared down at the parts, and Kanda scowled angrily.

"Komui. That was Komurin C, wasn't it?" He asked, and everyone froze as they stared at Komui.

"Um… There wasn't any other Komurin around, but I thought I switched the needles for bullets…" Komui muttered, and Lavi, Krory, and Kanda glared down at him.

"Um… Guys?" Allen started to say, and the three glanced over, but then froze at the sight of Allen.

He was sitting on the ground while Lenalee sat on his lap while nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"LENALEE!?"

"She was hit!" Lavi shouted as he pointed to her neck where a small point was where the needle had hit her.

"Komui, quickly! What do those needles do!?"

"E-Each needle does a different thing…"

"What!?"

"There are the Admiration Needles that cause supreme admiration for the person whose DNA was on the needle…"

"That's not what Lenalee was hit with…"

"There are the Love Needles that cause instant love, but I destroyed all of those before the Asian Branch came…"

"The Asian Branch came?"

"Then there are the gold colored needles that I made sure I didn't put inside Komurin C…"

Lavi froze as he remembered that the needles he had switched inside Komurin C yesterday were gold.

"W-What do they do?"

"They cause the person hit to start acting like a random animal, and think that the person whose DNA was injected into them are their master for…"

"For how long!?"

Komui gulped as they all watched Lenalee smile as she nuzzled her head into Allen's chest.

"For the next three days, Lenalee will be acting like a cat, and… She'll think that Allen is her master." Komui stated sadly, and the four Exorcists all froze as they stared at Komui in shock while Lenalee ignored them all and continued to happily nuzzle Allen with her head.

* * *

**Great job, Komui... U.U; No seriously, great job! XD**

**Lavi: Hey! I was the one who switched the needles!**

**Komui: T.T So it was you...**

**Lavi: O.O Ack! -runs away-**

**Komui: Komurin Beam! -Komurin fire at Lavi-**

**U.U; -sigh- ...**


	7. Unknown Step SU

**Chapter 7- Unknown Step SU  
Author's Note: Get ready for a familiar face for those who know him. Hehehehe...**

* * *

Later that night, Lavi was lying in a bed in the medic ward after Komui had found out about Lavi switching the needles, and Kanda was the one who told Komui. 

Allen was in Komui's office while Komui was sitting at his desk while looking for a solution to getting rid of the needles' effect.

He kept a sharp eye on Allen as he worked, and when dinner finally came, Komui allowed Allen to go eat while he stayed to work due to Allen's grumbling stomach interrupting his thoughts.

Allen walked into the dining hall to see it packed due to the Asian Branch's surprise visit.

Allen got his large amount of food, and looked around for a spot empty enough for him.

"Walker-kun! Over here!"

Allen looked over to see the three from the Asian Branch sitting at a surprisingly empty table, and Allen sat down before eating.

The three silently watched him eat until they finally started to eat themselves when Allen had finished quickly.

* * *

Lavi quietly walked outside while being sure to avoid the several thousand golems in the air. 

He finally found a dark place to sit down, and he smirked as a small red bird flew over to Lavi's shoulder.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me, Lavi."

"I do."

"Good…" The bird muttered, and it looked around to check for golems, and when none were seen, it flew from Lavi's shoulder and it quickly flew away, but returned a few moments later with a piece of paper.

"Go there, and I'll help."

"Thanks, SU." Lavi said, and the bird nodded before flying away into the setting sun.

* * *

"So what are you all doing here?" 

"W-We're here cause Chief Komui sent invitations…"

"He did?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda strange on how fast Bak-sama agreed."

Allen sweat dropped as he had probably found out the reason by bumping into Bak and revealing the pictures of Lenalee before.

"Yeah, that sure is strange." Allen lied, and the other three all nodded.

"S-So, have you sent someone a Valentine yet, Walker-kun…?" Lou Fa asked, and Allen thought for a moment before giving a small smile.

"No, but I have a good idea for one." He said, and Lou Fa nodded quickly while she blushed.

_'Walker-kun is so sweet…' _Lou Fa thought as she imagined Allen giving her a Valentine.

Allen wasn't even paying attention as he finished off his dessert, and he then started to get up.

Suddenly, someone tackled Allen to the ground, and the three all stared in shock as they watched Allen and the person start rolling across the floor.

Allen finally stopped rolling, and he opened his eyes weakly, but then widened them as Lenalee smiled down from on top of him.

"L-Lenalee!?" Allen stammered as Lenalee continued to smile down at him while her arms were firmly around his waist.

Lou Fa stared in disbelief at Lenalee as a small red aura glowed behind her, but it was nothing compared to the one nearest where Allen was.

"Walker…" Bak said angrily as he glared down at Allen, and Allen froze as he saw Bak's glare.

Lenalee was still happily against Allen as he slowly stood up, and Bak and Lou Fa's auras grew when Lenalee leaned her head onto Allen chest with a smile.

"What are you doing to Lenalee!?" Bak snapped angrily, and Allen made a break for it while Lenalee had let go and was staring after him slightly confused at what had happened while Lou Fa glared angrily at her from behind.

Everyone else in the room was staring after Allen and the angry Bak, and Kanda was silently eating his soba without caring about what happened anymore.

* * *

Allen leaned against the wall outside as he had finally outrun Bak for the last two hours. 

He silently sneaked up to his room, but froze as he remembered that it was destroyed.

Allen let out a sigh, and was about to go to Komui's office to sleep until he saw Lou Fa waving to him with the other two.

"We heard that your room was destroyed, but we have a spare at the Asian Branch."

"So that's where you guys are going to be sleeping?"

"Of course. It's too crowded here."

Allen nodded with a sigh, and Lou Fa smiled happily until Timcanpy came out from nowhere and flew to Allen.

"Oh, what a cute golem!" Lou Fa said, and Timcanpy looked over at her, and then seemed to cringe as it probably had learned how to act like Cross with women.

Timcanpy flew up to Allen's head, and Allen stared at him in surprise.

"Timcanpy? I thought you were with Lenalee?" Allen asked the small golem, and Timcanpy nodded as it smiled, and Allen perked up as Timcanpy looked over down the hallway behind Allen.

"Allen-kun? There you are."

Timcanpy flew off of Allen's head, and it landed on Lenalee's hand as she held it out for him.

"Thanks for finding Allen-kun, Timcanpy." Lenalee said, and Timcanpy actually blushed as it nodded.

_'THAT GOLEM JUST BLUSHED!?' _The three from the Asian Branch mentally shouted as Allen calmly stared at Timcanpy and Lenalee.

Lenalee walked over to Allen with a smile, and Lou Fa instantly glared at her.

"Didn't you say that we could share my room, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked seductively in Allen's ear, but made it loud enough for the other three to hear.

Lou Fa's aura was now much greater than even Bak's as she glared positively livid at Lenalee while the other two just stared in shock, and Allen was just blushing as he looked at Lenalee's smile.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Sorry, you three." Allen said with a little wave as he walked past them with Lenalee clung to Allen's arm, and the two guys nodded slowly as Lou Fa angrily glared at Lenalee.

Lenalee looked back at Lou Fa with a smirk on her face as she tightened her grip on Allen, and the two walked away with Timcanpy happily following them.

When Allen and Lenalee were out of sight, the two guys let out a held breath as they started to pant.

"Man, she's good…"

"I think I just melted…"

"What are you guys!? Jelly!? She's stealing Walker-kun!"

"Actually, I think that she has a better chance with Walker due to her being an Exorcist, and also living near Walker more than us." The two said in unison, and Lou Fa glared at them angrily.

"Are, are. It seems they don't need my help."

Lou Fa stopped glaring as she felt a chill run down her spine, and the three turned around to see someone leaning against the opposite wall.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm… Maybe I should make things more interesting…"

"That punk just ignored us!"

The person was silent as they put their hand to their chin to think.

"Let's see… cats like warmth, milk, dangling objects, mice, chasing their tail, and catnip…"

"Answer us, damn it!" Lou Fa snapped angrily, and the person finally noticed them.

"Hmm… Loud, shy, unattractive, and very mean."

"Who are you calling unattractive!?" Lou Fa snapped angrily as she pointed at the person, and they chuckled as they straightened up, and went back to thinking out loud.

"Maybe a little help in bed should make those two…"

"Shut up!" Lou Fa snapped again, but this time she hit the person into the wall, and the other two stared in surprise at Lou Fa.

The person leaned back on their hands, and then jumped back onto his feet as the three stared in surprise at his bright violet eye.

"Maybe I could use you, unattractive loud mouth."

"It's Lou Fa, and who are you calling unattractive!?"

"You. Now be quiet so I can think up on how to make those two more _comfortable _with each other." The person said with a chuckle, and Lou Fa glared angrily as the two guys stared at each other in shock.

"What is he planning?"

"Is it even a guy?"

"I don't care! Now tell me why is that -beep- with MY Walker-kun!" Lou Fa snapped angrily, but the person pushed a little button in the middle of her sentence that caused one of her words to be drowned out, but the two behind her stared at her in shock as well.

"Are, are. What a foul mouth…" The person muttered as he went back to thinking.

"Hmm… Cats are like lions, tigers, cheetahs, and…"

"Leopards?"

"Ah, yes! That one! Thanks!"

"Don't help him!" Lou Fa snapped angrily back at the guys, and they cringed in fear of the red aura glowing brightly.

"So who the hell are you anyway!?" Lou Fa snapped, and the person let out a sigh.

"I'm Step SU. Call me SU." SU said as he grinned at Lou Fa, and tilted his head to dodge Lou Fa's sudden punch.

"Tell me your real name!" She snapped as SU chuckled lightly against the wall.

"Even if I tell you, it won't stop anything I do. Besides, I don't get paid by the hour, so I can spent all the time I want talking to you while those two have a lot of _fun_." SU said slyly, and Lou Fa was about to explode in rage if the other two hadn't held her back.

SU chuckled as he looked over in the direction of Lenalee's room, and he calmly turned away.

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to go plan my next idea." SU said slyly, and Lou Fa gritted her teeth as SU suddenly disappeared, but a piece of paper floated where he was. Lou Fa snatched the paper, and looked at it angrily.

_Wishing you, the annoying, loud, mean, unstable, and unattractive girl a very happy Valentine's Day. Hope to have more fun with messing with your minds. The new Cupid, Seedry Utarso._

* * *

**Seedry: I'm here and ready to totally have fun!**

**Gabriel: Good, that's why you're here. XD**

**Seedry: Hehehe... Also, if anyone who reads this wants to know what I look like, I'd be glad to share. All you have to do is review. Hehehehe...**

**Gabriel: U.U What are you planning?**

**Seedry: No-th-ing! XD**


	8. One Great Night

**Chapter 8- One Great Night  
Author's Note: Forgive me, but this chapter was written in the middle of the night, after a concert we had, and my ears are hurting like hell... So don't hate me for moving this story's rating up...**

* * *

Komui took a small sip of his coffee as he looked over the papers in his hand.

He paused however, after reading one of them, and he instantly called for Johnny.

"Yes, Chief?" Johnny said very tired from constant work, and Komui quickly ushered him in.

"I need you to read me this so I know it can't be real." Komui said quite serious about his ridiculous demand.

"Yes, Chief…" Johnny muttered as he fixed the papers, and he then cleared his throat.

"Um… It basically says that anyone hit by a golden needle will be like a random animal in the morning and noon, and then a…" Johnny froze as he had read what the paper said.

Komui perked up as Johnny fixed his glasses and then started to tremble slightly.

"Don't hurt me, Chief… But it says that at night, the one hit by a golden needle would become a temptress love toward the person whose DNA they have." Johnny stated, and Komui grimaced while reaching for his drill.

"I guess I'll need to kill Allen Walker to save Lenalee!"

* * *

Allen followed Lenalee to her room, and she held the door open as Allen walked in.

When Allen was in the room, Lenalee silently locked the door, and smiled as Allen looked back at her.

"So I guess I'll just sleep in the chair or floor?" He asked, but Lenalee only smiled as she moved closer to him, and she leaned toward his ear as Allen started to go slightly red.

Lenalee put her hands on Allen's shoulders as she breathed onto Allen's neck, and Allen felt a chill run down his spine as Lenalee moved against his body so she was perfectly against his.

"L-Lenalee…?"

"Lie down."

"Eh!?" Allen stared at Lenalee in surprise, but froze as Lenalee reached for her collar.

Allen quickly moved away as Lenalee stared at him slightly surprised.

"What's the matter, Allen-kun?"

"I-I can sleep on the floor! It doesn't bother me!"

"It'll bother me though cause I'll have to sleep in a cold bed all alone without anyone else." Lenalee said as she walked over to Allen, and smiled as she pushed his hair out of his eyes.

She moved her head closer so their lips were barely touching, and she smiled as she noticed his face grow redder.

"So stop being shy, Allen-kun. You said it yourself that I'm yours."

"N-No, I didn't!"

"At the amusement park, you said 'my'. Doesn't that mean that I'm yours?" Lenalee asked with a smile as Allen couldn't say anything against it but mentally cursing his choice of words.

Lenalee put her hand on her collar, and Allen stared down at her hand while he felt his heart quicken.

Lenalee slowly took the zipper, and slowly started to unzip while Allen gulped nervously while trying to find something to say in defense, but he failed.

Suddenly, something fell past the window outside, and Allen caught a glimpse of the shadow as he looked over.

"What's the matter, Allen-kun?"

"I thought I saw something…"

Lenalee giggled, and Allen instantly turned red again as his choice of words was once again used at a bad timing.

Lenalee went back to slowly unzipping her Exorcist uniform, and Allen slowly leaned toward Lenalee as he finally gave up, and he slowly kissed Lenalee on the lips.

Allen took Lenalee's hands and put them around his neck as he continued to kiss her, and she happily agreed by kissing back.

The two continued to kiss until Lenalee suddenly felt Allen's hand grip her zipper, and she smiled as Allen started to unzip her uniform himself.

After her uniform was off, Lenalee slowly started to take Allen's shirt off, but she trembled lightly as she felt Allen's hands rub against her waist.

As the two enjoyed each other, outside, hanging on for dear life, Seedry was practically melting as he fixed his collar.

"Damn it, those two are good…" Seedry muttered as he finally hoisted himself up onto a ledge, and he slumped down to catch his breath.

He smirked as he looked up to see something else floating around the corner of the window.

"Oh well, I don't need to see the real thing." Seedry muttered as Timcanpy was recording what the two were doing inside the room.

Seedry let out a held breath as he fixed his collar again and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

He then pulled out a glass and container, and calmly poured some tea into the glass before sipping it.

"Man, this is hot…" He muttered as he could fainting hear moans.

"Komui's going to have a real field day once he gets to the room, but he won't be finding it for some time." Seedry muttered slyly as he had mixed the signs around, so Komui was currently running through the halls without knowing where anything was anymore.

Back in the room, Lenalee smiled as she pulled back a little, and Allen stared at her with half-open eyes.

Lenalee gently pushed Allen onto the bed, and she climbed on top of him.

Allen smiled as he kissed Lenalee's neck, and she moaned lightly before moving her head to kiss Allen on the lips again.

Allen smirked as he rolled over so he was on top, and he moved his hands up Lenalee's body.

"Komui would definitely kill me now."

"Which is why he won't know, Allen-kun." Lenalee whispered into Allen's ear, and Allen smiled before running his lips against Lenalee's shoulder up to her neck.

"What if someone comes?"

"I locked the door."

Allen smirked as he brushed his lips against Lenalee's cheek, and then kissed her on the lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Lenalee's tongue happily rubbed against Allen's, and Lenalee moaned lightly again as Allen slowly slid his tongue back out, but Lenalee quickly put her hand on the back of Allen's head, and plunged her own tongue into his mouth.

Apart from the moans for the two in the bed, there was only one other sound: a groan.

Seedry groaned quietly outside as he slumped his head forward from tiredness while Tim happily recorded.

Lenalee moved her hair out of her eyes as the two paused to breath.

Allen smirked as he moved his hands more up Lenalee's body, and she moaned as he brushed them against her pink flesh.

"Allen-kun…" She moaned as he licked her nipple slowly, and then started to lick upward toward Lenalee's neck.

She moaned lightly as he kept his hand on her breast, and she shifted slightly to be more comfortable against Allen.

"No talking." He whispered into her ear, and she smiled before rolling over so she was over Allen.

"Good." She whispered lowly, and she planted light kisses on Allen's neck and chest before reaching down for his zipper.

Lenalee kissed Allen on the lips again, and she moaned in his mouth as she had unzipped him, and she was pressed against Allen firmly.

The two fell asleep like that; against each other with Lenalee on top of Allen while his hands lay around her with the blanket covering them.

Seedry let out another groan as he stretched after his little nap, and he looked up to see Timcanpy calmly floating around the window.

"They're finally done? Good, now for my pay." Seedry muttered happily while Timcanpy flew down, and entered Seedry's pocket.

Seedry grinned as Timcanpy grinned also, and he disappeared into the night while down at the gate, Kanda had just finished his late night training in the woods.

He walked into the tower calmly with a fixed scowl and glare as he walked toward his room.

Down the hallway, Lulubell, in her disguise of Reever, was calmly looking around.

She turned into her real form, and she fixed her hair as she leaned against the wall.

"Now for…" Lulubell started to say until she looked out from around the corner, and noticed Kanda walking nearby.

_BAM _

That weird pink bunny shot at Lulubell's head, and she quickly looked away while the small point where the needle had hit her earlier was still there.

She coughed silently to regain her calm, and she looked out again to see Kanda enter his room.

"I must remember my mission." She muttered as she turned back into Reever, and she quickly walked away while trying not to look back.

* * *

**-sigh- Nobody seemed to notice that Lulubell was hit by a needle at the amusement park also... This will be good... Now please, if you are going to hurt me... Give me a five second head start? -runs away while angry mob chases-**


	9. Death In The Morning

**Chapter 9- Death In The Morning  
Author's Note: Wow... I got more support than I thought... Enjoy while I wonder where the angry mob went...**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes sleepily, and squinted in the light flooding into the room from the window.

He blinked several times before seeing a green-black blur lying on top of him.

He smiled as he ran his hand through Lenalee's hair, and he kissed her on the forehead while she slept.

Lenalee squirmed a little, and then opened her eyes to stare at Allen.

She smiled before nuzzling his neck happily, and Allen stared at her quietly while she enjoyed nuzzling his neck.

Allen slowly got dressed a little later, and he helped Lenalee get dressed as she smiled at him sweetly.

Lenalee stood up from the bed, and she wrapped her arms around Allen before licking his lips.

Allen turned a light red, but then smirked it off as he tightly held Lenalee against his body, and he licked her tongue as she brought it back to her mouth.

Lenalee giggled a little as Allen moved his hands around her waist while keeping his head in front of Lenalee as he stared at her lips.

"Let's go eat." He said, and Lenalee nodded before silently opening the door, and glancing around in case of Komui.

When the coast was clear, the two sneaked away until they were far away from Lenalee's room.

* * *

In the dining hall, Allen got his food like usual, and Lou Fa was scanning the area for him as he sat on the opposite side of the room, and away from her view.

"Let's go sit with Walker-kun." She said back to the two guys, and they sighed as they followed Lou Fa to where Allen was sitting.

Lou Fa lit up when she heard the usual scrapping of fork and knife against plate as Allen ate.

The three found Allen's seat, but froze as they saw that Lenalee was sitting on his lap quietly nuzzling his neck while he ate with one hand while the other was around Lenalee's waist.

"Good morning, Walker-kun!" Lou Fa said happily but slightly angry as the three walked over, and Allen nodded as he continued to eat with Lenalee on his lap.

The two guys calmly watched Allen eat while Lou Fa kept a good eye on Lenalee as she also watched Allen.

"Um… So, Walker, how well did you sleep last night?" The two guys asked as Lou Fa watched silently fuming at Lenalee.

"Huh? Oh, it was nice." Allen said as he kept eating, and the three stared at him in slight surprise.

"N-Nice…?"

"Yeah, it was." Allen stated calmly without even knowing what he was saying as Lenalee smiled happily, and under the table, she ran her hand down between Allen's legs, and he flinched for a split second before going back to eating, and the three stared at him in confusion at the flinch.

"Are you okay, Walker-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lou Fa glanced at Lenalee, and Lenalee ignored her as she continued to smile while her hand continued to move her hand.

"Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day!" Lou Fa said as she pulled out a small wrapped box, and Allen finished eating before using his free hand to take the box and smile.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry that cause of the sudden visit I didn't get anything for you."

"N-No problem!" Lou Fa said quickly, and the two guys stared at her with a sigh.

_'She was really hoping for a gift…' _They thought, and Allen slowly opened the box while Lou Fa started to stammer.

"I-I didn't know what you would like, so I got you that…" She muttered with a blush as Allen pulled a gold colored fork and knife, and he smiled at them.

"Thanks!" He said as he smiled, and Lou Fa turned slightly red as she nodded frantically.

"So what did you get Walker-kun, Lenalee?" Lou Fa asked gruffly, and Lenalee stopped smiling as she glanced at Lou Fa, but then smiled again.

"I gave my Allen-kun last night." She stated, and Allen's face flushed red as he froze for a moment, and Lou Fa glared angrily at Lenalee for saying 'my'.

"What do you have for her then, Walker?" The guys asked, and Allen paused to think.

"I don't really know… What would you like, Lenalee?" He asked the girl on him, and Lou Fa stared in disbelief as he had said he had no time to get her a gift, but had time to get Lenalee one.

Lenalee nuzzled his neck happily with a smile as she whispered something quietly in his ear, and Allen flushed into red again.

The three stared in confusion as Lenalee giggled at Allen's reaction, but her hand also told him by gripping his leg tightly, and then she ran her finger down it.

"What's the matter, Walker-kun?" Lou Fa asked as they saw Allen trembled slightly, and he quickly shook his head.

"N-Nothing!" Lenalee stared at Allen for a moment before smiling again, and shifting so she was at Allen's eye length.

The four others stared at her as she calmly ran her finger along Allen's cheek, and she suddenly licked the corner of his mouth as Allen turned red, and the three froze in shock.

"You're a messy eater, Allen-kun." Lenalee said as she licked his lips again, and calmly slid her tongue into his mouth as she rubbed the inside of his mouth, and slowly pulled her tongue back out as the four stared at her in shock and surprise.

"T-T-Thanks, Lenalee…" Allen muttered as he wiped his mouth, and Lenalee giggled at his red face.

_'Why did she do that here in public!?' _Allen thought as he finished wiping his mouth, and Lenalee leaned over and kissed his cheek happily.

"You're welcome, Allen-kun." She said as Lou Fa fumed angrily at her.

_'How dare she do that to Walker-kun in public!' _Lou Fa thought angrily as the two guys fixed their collars as they looked away.

"Um… where's Chief Komui?" The two asked quickly to change the subject, and Allen shrugged as Lenalee nuzzled his neck again.

"He's probably trying to find an antidote for those love needles he made that hit Lenalee." Allen thought out loud, and the three perked up.

"A love needle hit her?"

"Love needles?"

"How do the needles work?" Lou Fa asked calmly, and Allen thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"All I know is that if a needle hits someone, the DNA on the needle is the person that the person who was hit would like. He also said something about three types of needles, and that the ones he wanted to destroy had hit Lenalee."

"Which one would that be?"

"He said that it would make the hit person act like a random animal, and treat the person whose DNA was on the needle as their master."

"So she is a… cat that thinks of you as her master?" Lou Fa asked quite interested as she thought of a way to get some of those needles to use for herself.

"Yeah, but I guess that the animal part is only for the morning."

"True, she is acting like a cat right now." The guys said quietly as they watched Lenalee nuzzle Allen's neck while Allen tried not to laugh from the feeling of Lenalee's hair against his skin.

Lenalee had left her hair down as she continued to nuzzle Allen's neck, but stopped as Allen slowly stood up.

"Well, I'd better go see Komui." He said as he waved to the three, and walked away from the table while Lenalee clung onto his arm lovingly.

Lou Fa glared angrily as Lenalee looked back at her with a smirk and Lenalee stuck her tongue out at Lou Fa before using her tongue to lick Allen's neck, and he chuckled as she happily turned back around and nuzzled his neck.

Lou Fa silently fumed angrily as the two guys fixed their collars again.

"Whew, she's good, isn't she?" A new voice cut in, and the three quickly looked around to see Lavi grinning at the doorway where Allen had left.

Lou Fa scowled angrily as she glared after Allen and Lenalee, and Lavi chuckle when he noticed her scowl.

"Now it's time for Step R!" He muttered, and the three looked back at him in surprise to see Lavi quickly running away from them.

"Step R?"

"Oh no, Walker-kun is in trouble!"

* * *

Allen walked into Komui's office with Lenalee clinging to his arm still as Komui was sleeping at his desk.

"Chief." Allen said as he punched Komui's head, and he sighed as he leaned over.

"Lenalee's getting married." Allen muttered, but froze as Komui's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Allen's throat.

"Allen Walker…" Komui muttered evilly as he stared at Allen demonically when he noticed Lenalee clinging onto Allen's arm.

After Komui had been restrained by decaf coffee, he sat down at his desk while Allen sat down on the couch with Lenalee leaning her head onto his shoulder while holding his arm tightly.

"Now learned that the needles will only make the person act like an animal in the morning and noon."

"I figured…"

"But…"

Allen perked up at Komui, and watched the Chief sigh sadly.

"There is a side effect to the needle that causes the hit person to become a tempter or temptress to the person who is there 'master'." Komui stated, and Allen's eyes widened as he remembered last night.

The door suddenly opened, and Kanda walked in calmly.

Allen looked over at him, but then tried his best not to laugh from seeing Kanda.

"What is it, Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked angrily, and Allen pointed to Kanda's ponytail.

"You're wearing a pink hair ribbon!" Allen said, and Kanda quickly unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Allen angrily.

"Shut up so you will live longer or else you die now." Kanda said angrily, and Allen quickly nodded.

"So who gave it to you?"

"One of the people here named Yukiko." Kanda stated blankly, and Allen nodded slowly while Mugen was still pointed at him.

Komui coughed to get their attention, and the two looked over at Komui.

"Now then, onto what I wanted you three to do. Reever!"

"H-Here… Chief…" Lulubell said while still in Reever's disguise, and she walked over to Komui and handed him a packet.

"We located an Innocence in Venice, and we want you three to go get it." Komui stated as he handed the packets to Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee as well as one ticket to Kanda.

"What about us?" Allen asked as he pointed at himself and Lenalee.

"Ah, someone else paid for your tickets."

"Lavi?"

"No, it was someone called Raven." Komui said calmly, and Allen nodded slowly.

* * *

"S-Sirs and Ma'am, you can't come in that way!"

"We're with the Black Order. Prepare two of your best rooms."

"R-Right away!"

Kanda scowled as the waiter ran down to get the rooms, and Allen hopped down onto the floor with Lenalee on his back.

"Two rooms?"

"If you think I'm spending a one hour trip with you two making love, think again." Kanda stated bluntly, and Allen fumed angrily at Kanda as they waited for their rooms.

A little while later, the three got their rooms, and Kanda silently went into his while Allen and Lenalee walked into the one across from him.

Lenalee looked around the nice room as Allen put their bags down.

"Oh, Komui told me to give this to you." Allen said as he handed Lenalee a wrapped package, and she calmly opened it to reveal a black dress with a small card.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Raven. _

"It's from that Raven guy again?" Allen asked as he looked at the card, but then froze as Lenalee calmly took her Exorcist cloak off, and she smiled at Allen's red face.

Allen quickly turned away so Lenalee could put the dress on, and when she did, Allen glanced around very red in the face until he saw Lenalee in the dress.

"It fits perfectly." Allen muttered as Lenalee smiled, and Allen suddenly blushed when he saw the spilt in the side that went to Lenalee's hip, and that the dress clung to Lenalee's body exposing her curves.

Allen quickly sat down and looked away as Lenalee stared in confusion at him.

She sat down next to Allen, and he glanced over to see Lenalee pull out two small boxes with a yellow bow on both of them.

"Another Valentine's gift, huh?" Allen muttered as he took one of the box, and Lenalee smiled as they opened the box to look at the various chocolates inside.

Allen smiled happily as he took one out, and he smirked at it.

He glanced down to see a small note attached to the bottom of the lid, and he leaned down to read it.

_Lollipops, enjoy the chocolates, Icy. _

Allen smiled at the note, and put one of the chocolates between his teeth so he could close the box, but he suddenly stopped when Lenalee leaned over at bit into the chocolate between his teeth, and the two stared at each other until the chocolate snapped in half, and they chewed it silently until they swallowed.

Lenalee put her chocolates down, and calmly licked the chocolate off of Allen's lips, and he smirked as he did the same to Lenalee.

Lenalee giggled as she slowly put her hand on the back of Allen's head, and he put his hands on Lenalee's waist as he pulled her against himself, and the two locked lips passionately.

Allen slowly moved Lenalee so she was laying down with him on top of her as he moved one of his hands underneath her dress, and Lenalee smiled as he rubbed the inside of her leg, and she kissed Allen's neck gently.

Allen removed his hand from Lenalee's leg, and he smirked as he moved Lenalee's hair out of the way to kiss her neck and then lick it.

Lenalee moaned lightly as Allen slid his tongue into her mouth, and she trembled slightly as he started to rub her breast with his hand.

The two would have continued if suddenly, a katana didn't impale the wall and position itself right in front of Allen's face.

"Hey, Bean Sprout! Hurry up, we're here!" Kanda snapped angrily, and Allen quickly sat up with Lenalee who was silently pouting at Kanda's intrusion.

* * *

Allen jumped onto the platform with Lenalee, and the two paused as they saw Kanda standing next to a cake as tall as Kanda himself.

"K-Kanda… What's that?"

"It was in the room when I went inside. It was from someone named Icy." Kanda stated as he stared at the cake actually slightly happy.

"That's a big cake…" Allen muttered as Kanda calmly started to wheel the cake away, and Allen quickly grabbed Lenalee's arm to run after Kanda.

Over by the train, two people got off and stared over at where Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda were.

"According to Lulubell, there's an Innocence around here." Road said happily as Tyki nodded, and the two quietly walked in a direction as someone else got off the train and stared after Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda.

"Hmm… Now what?" Seedry muttered as another person walked out behind him with two boxes of chocolates in his hands while he nibbled on one.

"These are good…" Lavi muttered as he happily swallowed the chocolate, and Seedry let out a sigh.

"So what's Step R?"

"Resting At A Hot Spring."

"Nice, but do they have a hot spring in Venice?"

"They should… I hope…"

* * *

**Ahem, time for some thanks. Do it now! XO**

**Kanda: Che, thanks for the cake and hair ribbon, Yukiko and Iceflakes...**

**Lavi: Thanks for the chocolates too, Thinkerandwriter and Iceflakes! Wow, two 'I's! XD**

**Lenalee: Thanks for the dress and tickets, Raven The Ravenous.**

**Allen: S-Same here...**

**Lavi: So tell me... How come Yuu gets a cake, and I don't!?**

**Kanda: I'm cooler. U.U**

**Lavi: ... It's awfully cold in here...**

**Allen: Umm... Help...? -is dragged off by Lenalee-**

**Lavi: Have fun! XD Speaking of which... What happened to Komui? Didn't he say he was going to kill Allen for seducing Lenalee?**

**Gabriel: U.U; It was the other way around (maybe...), and I restrained him with decaf coffee! XD**

**Seedry: I also helped. T.T Give me credit too! XO**

**Gabriel: ... You still here, Seedry?**

**Seedry: T.T**


	10. Hot Spring Of DOOM

**Chapter 10- Hot Spring Of DOOM  
Author's Note: Thank you for all of the support, and the angry mob has finally gave up chasing me! XD -angry mob appears with coffee- Oh... they just went for a break... Enjoy! -runs very fast away-**

* * *

Kanda calmly walked along the channel as he continued to wheel the large cake behind him while people stared after the three.

_'__That cake is getting more attention than we usually get.' _Allen thought calmly as he glanced around at the people to make sure no Akuma were nearby.

Allen suddenly froze as he saw a faint purple outline from around a corner, and he stopped.

Lenalee and Kanda looked at him as his eye activated and he readied his hand as Kanda reached for Mugen.

"An Akuma?"

"Yes, but…" Allen started to say until his suddenly put his hand to his mouth as he started to feel dizzy.

"Allen-kun!?"

"Che, what's wrong now, Bean Sprout?"

Allen felt a cold sweat bead down his forehead, and he started to calm down as the purple outline had disappeared.

"It… was nothing…" Allen said as he started to feel a little better, but he still felt dizzy.

"Maybe we should check in to rest?" Lenalee asked, and Kanda nodded with a scowl at Allen.

* * *

The three checked in to a large hotel, and when the three walked inside, someone suddenly ran up to them.

"Welcome to our hotel! We offer many resources such as a dining room, hot spring, and…"

"Be quiet and check us in. We're with the Black Order." Kanda said with a grimace, and the person nodded slowly before turning away to check them in.

Lenalee smiled to herself as she caught the phrase 'hot spring', and she glanced up at Allen happily.

The person came back shortly after, and he showed them to two free rooms.

"Each room up here has two bathrooms, a private dining room, two beds, and its own private hot spring." The person explained, but Kanda couldn't care less as he choose his room, and Allen and Lenalee entered theirs.

The person happily bowed as the three closed their doors, and when the doors closed, the person let out a sigh.

"I never thought they'd fall for my disguise." Lavi muttered as he removed his hat that had hidden his eye patch.

Lavi silently sneaked away as he prepared for his next plan while Seedry calmly sat outside on the windowsill of a curtained window as he sighed in relief. "That was close…"

* * *

Allen looked around the large room as he put his bags down, and Lenalee looked around also while clinging to his arm.

Allen poked his head into one of the doors along the walls, and he smirked at the small hot spring.

"I never would have thought Venice had them…" He muttered as he poked his head back out, and he looked over at Lenalee as she quietly lay on the bed while she had her eyes closed, and she silently slept sidewards.

Allen smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her, and he ran his hand through her hair as he watched her breath.

"Allen-kun, this bed feels nice." Lenalee said, and Allen smiled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you lie down too?" Lenalee asked, and she calmly pulled Allen down onto the bed, and she rolled over onto him so she looked down at him.

"See? Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah…" Allen muttered before kissing Lenalee, and she smiled as she kissed back.

Allen sat back up with Lenalee still on him, and he smiled as he continued to look around while Lenalee nuzzled his neck again.

"What do you want to do while Kanda does whatever he'll do?"

"How about we try out the hot spring?"

"Okay. You can go first." Allen said as he stood up with Lenalee, but she giggled as she poked his cheek.

"I meant together." She whispered into his ear, and Allen paused before smiling as he stared at Lenalee.

"I-If you want to…"

"I do."

Lenalee led Allen to the door, and a little while later, Allen sat down in the hot spring as Lenalee got ready.

"This feels nice…" Allen muttered happily as he closed his eyes to enjoy the hot spring.

He suddenly heard a small splash, and he opened his eye a crack to see Lenalee sitting next to him.

Allen turned several shades of red as he tried not to look down, but it got harder when Lenalee moved so she was on Allen.

She smiled at Allen's red face, and she nuzzled his neck happily.

Allen slowly put his hands on Lenalee as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"I wonder how long it'll take to find the Innocence…"

"Me too…"

Allen opened his eyes when he felt Lenalee shift, and he saw her move so she was sitting on him while facing the same direction as he was.

He put his arms around her waist as he calmly kissed her neck, and she smiled as she rubbed her feet against his.

Some time later, they got out of the hot spring, and the two got dressed into robes as Allen's face was entirely red from both Lenalee and the hot spring.

Lenalee seemed perfectly okay as she put her arms around Allen while her robe was open, and he blushed as he looked down and then he looked away.

Lenalee smiled as she reached for his cheek, and she moved his head so he was staring at her.

"Stop being so shy, Allen-kun." She whispered, and Allen slowly nodded with a small smile.

"It's hard…"

"Then I'll help you with that." Lenalee whispered as she moved his head a little so he was looking slightly down, and she reached for his hand and brought it under her robe.

Allen gripped onto Lenalee's waist tightly as the two just stood there while they stared at each other.

Allen let out a low sigh for some reason, and Lenalee smiled as she slowly put her hands on Allen's neck, and she kissed him happily before nuzzling his neck.

"You know, you don't really act like a cat, Lenalee." Allen said calmly as she nuzzled his neck, and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

Lenalee frowned as she moved her hair out of her eyes, and Allen stared at her in confusion.

Lenalee suddenly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Allen and pushed him onto the bed with her on top of him.

"Then I will act more like one, _Master_." She whispered, and Allen couldn't tell if she was using sarcasm or if she was serious.

Either way, Allen turned slightly red as Lenalee slipped her hand under his robe, and she lay her head on his chest as she smiled.

Allen ran his hand through Lenalee's hair, and she giggled as she looked up at him.

"Are you trying to get me to purr, Allen-kun?"

"N-N-Not really…" Lenalee smiled happily before putting her mouth to Allen's ear, and she smiled against it.

"Too bad." She whispered, and then licked Allen's ear, which caused Allen to chuckle.

"That tickles, Lenalee!"

Lenalee giggled as she moved her head so her hair was touching Allen's face as she licked his cheek.

Allen smiled as he wrapped a finger in her hair, and then held it to his lips as she smiled down at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two paused as they looked over to the window to see a blur suddenly fell from above, and Allen sat up with Lenalee before walking over to the window to look down.

"What was that?" Allen wondered out loud as Lenalee shrugged before nuzzling his neck again.

Allen chuckled at the feeling of Lenalee's silky hair, and he slowly opened the window to look down just in time to see something splash into the canal.

"I wonder if something fell…" Allen muttered as he closed the window, and moved Lenalee against his body as he wrapped some of her hair around his finger again and put it to his lips.

"Oh well… At least I can watch something else drop…"

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee said happily as he put his hands under her robes, but before he could take it off, Allen froze as he eye suddenly activated, and he quickly glanced over in time to jump to the side with Lenalee tightly in his arms.

"Akuma!" Allen muttered angrily as the Akuma had ruined yet another moment for the two.

Lenalee moved behind Allen as he activated his claw, and quickly destroyed the Lv.1 in front of him.

He then quickly put his Exorcist cloak on and turned to look at Lenalee.

"Go hide, and I'll be back."

"Okay, and I'll put something more comfortable on before you get back, Allen-kun." Lenalee said, and Allen turned slightly red before focusing back on the Akuma.

He jumped out of the broken window, and he quickly landed on a roof as the Akuma rose into the air.

Allen looked around as he saw the sky was slowly filling with Lv.1 Akuma, and his claw twitched before he destroyed another one, and he quickly swerved to the side to dodge a beam or purple from one of the Akuma.

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted as he sunk his claw into the roof, and the Lv.1 Akuma were all destroyed by the attack.

Allen looked around in case of more, and he narrowed his eyes as Lv.2 Akuma appeared shortly afterwards.

"I got to protect Lenalee, and I bet Kanda is already in a fight." Allen muttered as he slashed at the Lv.2 Akuma, and looked around before a shadow appeared behind him.

"Smile!" The smiley face Akuma shouted as it punched at Allen, and it smacked Allen across onto a different roof while the other Lv.2 Akuma all charged at him while he rolled a little bit before quickly getting to his feet.

Allen quickly swerved around to dodge the Lv.2 Akuma, but he was hit away by the smiley face Akuma again.

The Lv.2 Akuma all charged downward at Allen, and he gritted his teeth as he felt dizzy again like before.

The cold sweat rolled down Allen's face as the same feeling from before entered his senses, and the Akuma all took that moment to attack Allen.

Allen looked up as the Akuma attacked down at him, and he gritted his teeth as his legs suddenly felt weak from dizziness.

"Blood Net!"

Allen's eyes widened as a long chain had impaled all of the Lv.2 Akuma, and the Akuma all crumbled as the chain literally absorbed them.

"Are, are. That was close, huh?"

Allen looked behind him to see a very soaked Seedry standing there with his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the approaching Akuma.

"Who are you?" Allen asked, and Seedry smirked as he calmly reached up for the blade on his back, and he smiled happily while a little heart floated by his face.

"I'm Cupid." He said before disappearing, and Allen flinched as he suddenly heard the Akuma screech in pain as they were also absorbed within the chain as it was attached to a hilt that Seedry was holding.

Seedry pointed the chain at his hand as the Akuma all flew at him, and he grinned.

"Hellblade The Third: Heaven's Arrows!" Seedry said, and he swung his blade, which shot several pure white arrows at the Akuma.

The Akuma screeched as they were destroyed, and Allen watched in amazement as Seedry rested his blade on his shoulder.

"What? That it?" He muttered before suddenly disappearing, and Allen swayed a little as he stood up.

"Lenalee… Got to hurry back to Lenalee…" Allen muttered as he turned back to the hotel, and he jumped as fast as he could back to their room while Seedry watched from afar with his white coat blowing in the wind.

Allen jumped back into the room through the hole in the wall, and he suddenly staggered before falling forward.

Allen hit something soft, and he opened his eyes weakly to see Lenalee had caught him with his head to her chest.

"Are you okay, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked full of concern, and Allen weakly nodded before closing his eyes as Lenalee's warmth filled him.

"As long as you are okay, I'll be okay, Lenalee…" Allen muttered before falling asleep, and Lenalee stared at him in concern before laying him down in the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanda was still outside as he jumped from roof to roof while Akuma continued to appear and attack him.

"The Innocence must be close…" Kanda muttered, and suddenly stopped as he felt something wrap around his leg, and he was swiftly flung a few feet away as Lulubell appeared on the roof.

"Che… Noah." Kanda muttered as he stood back up, and quickly slashed the Akuma apart before slashing at Lulubell.

She quickly swerved back to dodge the blade, and she then flipped back down into an alleyway, and when Kanda looked down, all he saw was a black cat calmly run out of the alleyway.

"Che… Where did she go?" Kanda muttered as he looked around while braced for any surprise attack that never came.

Seedry let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck while he calmly watched Kanda from above.

"In-ter-rest-ing…" He muttered playfully before disappearing again, and Kanda looked back at where Seedry were, and he then scowled as he turned away.

* * *

**Gabriel: Allen's a perv. U.U**

**Allen: O.O What!? How come!?**

**Gabriel: You just are. --;**

**Seedry: T.T -grabs a towel and grumbles-**

**Gabriel: -sigh- It's your own fault for trying to spy on them.**

**Seedry: Be quiet...**

**Kiki: Can't blame him. He was dropped from a high place at birth.**

**Seedry: URUSAI! XO Why are you even here!?**

**Kiki: Me? Why shouldn't I be? The people love me, right? XD**

**Gabriel: Anyway... -ignores Seedry and Kiki- Hope you've enjoyed, and please review!**


	11. It's Too Hot In Here

**Chapter 11- It's Too Hot In Here  
Author's Note: I fought long and hard with my inspiration, and in the end... I won! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Kanda grumbled as he walked back to his hotel room without seeing if Allen and Lenalee were alright.

He sat down in a chair as he stared at the large cake in front of him, and he then looked at the identical cake right next to it.

"How the hell am I to eat both of them?" Kanda asked himself as he scowled at the cakes.

Kanda silently took his finger, and he took some frosting off of the cake.

He stared at the frosting before quickly putting his finger in his mouth.

He lowered his hand back down to his side as he tasted the cake, and he then slowly looked around cautiously.

* * *

Allen squirmed as he opened his eyes slowly, and he squinted in the noon sunlight.

He looked around to see Lenalee sitting in a chair as she held the receiver of a phone to her head.

She slowly put it back down, and smiled when she saw Allen looking at her.

"Nii-san says that there was no Innocence here. It was another goose chase." Lenalee stated as she walked over to Allen and helped him stand up.

Allen rested his head on Lenalee's shoulder as she helped him get his shirt on.

"He said the train back would be around in about two hours, so I'll go take a shower." Lenalee said as she ran her finger over Allen's lips before walking to the bathroom.

Allen squirmed as he watched her enter the bathroom, but he perked up as he saw her look back at him with a wanting look.

Lenalee left his sight, but she left the door open a little for Allen to follow.

Allen shrugged to himself as he slowly walked over to the door, but as he opened the door, Lenalee suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into the room.

She kissed him soundly on the lips while pushing him against the wall, and Allen paused before grabbing onto Lenalee and kissing back.

Allen worked his hand down Lenalee's body, and she smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Allen-kun, you're such a pervert."

"So are you though."

Lenalee didn't reply as Allen used one hand to hold her against him as he used the other hand to slowly get Lenalee's dress off.

After the dress was off, Lenalee casually removed Allen's shirt, and the two pushed against each other as they kissed again.

Lenalee entwined her hands with Allen's as the two stayed against the wall.

Allen slowly kissed down Lenalee's neck till he reached her chest, and he kissed her breast once before she moaned in his ear.

He then smiled as he moved her hair out of the way of her face, and he kissed her on the lips again as he slid his tongue into her mouth while her tongue happily replied.

Allen slowly brushed his lips down Lenalee's neck again, and she smiled happily as she moved her lips onto his ear and she whispered. "Meow."

* * *

Later that day, Allen and Lenalee were waiting for Kanda in the lobby of the hotel as Lenalee nuzzled Allen's neck happily while the occasional person stared at the two.

Kanda slowly walked down the stairs with a fixed scowl on his face as he walked past the two.

Allen and Lenalee followed him to the train station, but Allen raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Kanda was cake-less.

"Hey, Kanda. What happened to that cake?"

"I ate them."

"Them?"

"There was another one in my room."

"… Wait, you ate both!?"

Allen stared at Kanda in shock while the swordsman calmly wiped some frosting off of his lower lip.

"It was soba flavored." He stated blankly, and boarded the train while Allen and Lenalee followed slowly.

_'Kanda sure can eat fast…' _Allen thought as Kanda grabbed his own room, and the two took their room as they enjoyed their trip back to the tower as well.

* * *

"Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thunkung on a bollibop (Sucking on a lollipop)." Lavi stated, and Seedry sweat dropped at that.

"I know that, but why is that lollipop bigger than your head?" He asked slightly annoyed as Lavi held the large lollipop with both hands, and he had only half in his mouth.

"I dun knuw (I don't know)." He muttered, and Seedry let out a sigh before his vein started to pulse.

"Whatever, we have an hour left until you're back at the Black Order." Seedry said as he rested a foot on his knee, and he leaned back calmly while Lavi continued to eat his lollipop.

* * *

When the train ride was over, they all got off at different times, and Lavi was still sucking on his lollipop while Seedry looked sick.

"I hate olives now…" He muttered as most of the train ride was next to olive trees.

Lavi ignored him as he enjoyed the candy, and Seedry sighed as he calmly walked away from Lavi.

"I'm going now…" He muttered as on the road, Kanda was already walking toward where the road to the Black Order was.

Allen and Lenalee were behind him as Lenalee had a rose in her hand, and Allen had one in his pocket.

A few hours later, they reached the tower, and Kanda quickly left for his room without caring about the people looking at him.

Allen and Lenalee snuck in a different way to avoid being seen, and they quickly made their way to the dining hall for dinner.

At dinner, Allen sat at the usual table with Lenalee calmly sitting on his lap as she ate her food.

Lou Fa happily sat down across from them with the other two, and they all smiled at Allen.

"Hi, Walker-kun." Lou Fa said happily, and Allen smiled back as he nodded.

Lou Fa was about to say something, but she paused as she noticed that Allen wasn't using the fork and knife she had given him.

She frowned sadly for a moment, but then shook it away. "So how was the mission?"

"It was just a wild chase…" Allen muttered as he finished eating, and everyone paused as Lenalee casually cleaned Allen's lips and mouth.

"So tomorrow is the last day until she's back to normal, huh?" Lou Fa asked, and Allen nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" He said slightly down, but the three didn't notice as they continued to eat.

"Oh yeah! We were told to give these to you two!" One of the boys said suddenly, and he held up two small boxes to Lenalee and Allen.

Allen took the boxes, and they opened them to see a chocolate-covered, heart-shaped apple inside the boxes.

Allen smiled at the apple, but before he could take a bite, Lenalee took a bite of his as she held hers to Allen's mouth.

She smiled when he looked over, and he took a bite of Lenalee while still staring at her.

Lou Fa looked away disgusted as the two continued to share the apples, and the two boys were watching intently.

"Oh yes…" Lavi muttered as he held Timcanpy to the table, and the golem snickered as it recorded it all.

"Almost ready, Timcanpy… Almost." Lavi muttered before quickly running out of the dining hall as fast as he could so he couldn't be caught.

Lenalee licked Allen's fingers when they finished each other's apple to get rid of the chocolate still on Allen's fingers.

Allen smiled when she finished, and he then brought Lenalee's hand to his mouth, and he brushed his lips against her fingers before sucking on her first finger.

Lou Fa tried her best not to look while the boys looked.

Lenalee smiled as Allen then put his mouth to the back of Lenalee's hand, and after a brief moment, he quickly shot his head up and kissed Lenalee on the lips.

The two boys nearly fell onto the floor as Lou Fa's red aura blazed now while the two kissed.

Lenalee then pulled back with a smile as she glanced over at Lou Fa while Allen kissed her neck without paying attention to who was watching anymore.

Lou Fa caught Lenalee's glance, and she narrowed her eyes as Lenalee stuck her tongue out a little as she mocked Lou Fa.

"Allen-kun."

"Yeah?"

"How about we go to my bed now?" Lenalee asked loud enough for the three to hear her, and Lou Fa glared lividly at Lenalee while Lenalee just calmly stared back mockingly.

"That sounds fun to me." Allen said as he smiled against Lenalee's neck, and he stood up with her before walking toward the exit.

Lou Fa and the two boys watched them leave, and Lou Fa banged the table when they couldn't see Allen and Lenalee anymore.

"Damn it! What's so special about her anyway!? What does she got that I don't!?" Lou Fa muttered bitterly, and the boys looked at each other before looking back at Lou Fa.

"A great body? Sex appeal? Allen Walker?" They stated in unison, but were silenced by Lou Fa's red aura.

* * *

**Seedry: Like I said. She's terrible, too demanding, and too shy. Lenalee is far greater. U.U**

**Gabriel: And only you would be able to know that... --;**

**Seedry: Not just me, there's also Kiki, Keria, and Rei-ling.**

**Gabriel: Riiiight... And those stories shall be saved until another day...**

**Gabriel/Seedry: REVIEW!**


	12. Komui's Breaking Point

**Chapter 12- Komui's Breaking Point  
Author's Note: Sorry, people. This is the last chapter of Valentine's Day Disaster. It's already April... Enjoy though!**

* * *

Lenalee led Allen to her room, and she smiled slyly back at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked calmly, and Allen turned several shades of red while one big red appeared behind him.

"Allen… Walker!" Komui snapped, and Allen felt a robotic hand grab him by the back of the throat.

"K-Komui!? We weren't doing anything!"

"Yet." Lenalee added with a wink to Allen, and he mentally groaned as the robotic hand tightened its grip on his throat.

"You dare try to have your way with my little sister… You are forever my enemy, Walker!" Komui snapped, and Allen suddenly felt sick as the robot that had grabbed Allen started to spin around rapidly.

Lenalee calmly watched while the robot spun around, and Komui cackled insanely.

"Now let's see you do what you please with my Lenalee, Walker!" Komui shouted evilly, and Lenalee let out a small sigh before putting her hand to her head.

"Nii-san…" She muttered before kicking Komui in the top of the head.

"Take a rest." She said, and she then quickly stopped the robot with her foot, and then grabbed Allen free from its hand.

She let go of the robot, and it started to spin toward Komui, and it collided into the mad scientist, which sent the two down the hallway and out of sight.

Allen had past out as his head hung limply, and Lenalee sighed again as she carried him inside her room.

* * *

A little way down the hallway, Lavi and Seedry were on the floor as stars circled their heads while Komui's robot continued to spin down the hallway with the out cold Komui.

"What did we ever do to deserve this…?"

"We were only walking… Why must we get hit with something that didn't have anything to do with us…?"

The two muttered solemnly before they fainted.

Kanda opened his door, which was nearby where Lavi and Seedry lay, and he scowled at the two.

"Baka usagi…"

* * *

Allen groaned quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, and he blinked several times before remembering how he was knocked out in the first place.

He blinked again in the sunlight as he was unconscious for the entire night.

He slowly sat up, but stopped when he saw that Lenalee was laying on top of him.

That's when he finally noticed that the two were naked.

Allen's face would have exploded if it could from being to red, but he slowly calmed down as he tried not to think about it.

Lenalee twitched as she woke up a little later, and she looked up to see Allen smiling back with a lop-sided smile.

"M-Morning…" He said slowly while he face still burned red, and Lenalee smiled at him before nuzzling his neck with her head.

_'Oh yeah, today's the last day… Tonight, Lenalee will be back to normal…' _Allen thought as he ran his hand through Lenalee's hair as she breathed on his neck calmly while rubbing it with her left hand.

"I guess we should go eat something…" Allen started to say, but he was stopped when he locked eyes with Lenalee's, and she calmly stared back.

"O-Or… we could always wait till later…?" He asked, and Lenalee smiled before kissing Allen, and he lay back down as the two enjoyed each other greatly.

* * *

"Kill… Allen… Walker…" Komui muttered weakly as he limped toward Lenalee's room with his drill loosely in his hand.

"Kill… Allen… Walker…" He muttered again, and he perked up as he saw "Reever" staring at Kanda's door.

"Oi, Reever-san!" Komui called over weakly, and Lulubell jolted as she quickly looked over to see Komui weakly waving at her.

"What is it… Chief?" She asked slowly, and Komui limped over weakly.

"Tell Johnny to bring up Komurin C."

"O-Okay…"

Lulubell quickly ran down the hallway while Komui stared after her.

"Reever-san sure is in a hurry today… No matter. I will destroy Allen with Komurin C, and that will be the end of this chaos he created!" Komui said determined as the real cause of this whole problem weakly continued to limp towards Lenalee's room.

Komui stopped at her door just as Johnny rounded the corner with Komurin C.

"Here you go, Chief."

"Good, now go back to work."

"Of course…" Johnny muttered sadly as he walked back toward the science department.

Komui straightened up as he stared at the door. "Someone will die today… And that's person is named Allen Walker!" He said lividly before kicking the door open and readied his drill.

"Prepare to die, All… en… Walk… er…"

Komui went white as he saw the two in the bed, and Allen froze back to the ice age as Lenalee looked at her brother in disappointment.

"Nii-san, you ruined our fun…" She muttered sadly while she rested her head on Allen's chest while making small circles on him with her finger.

Komui was as blank as a ghost while he stared at the two wordlessly.

"Whatthehellisgoingonhere!? Howdareyoutakeadvantageofmylittlesister'sproblem!"

"… Eh?"

Komui coughed quietly before jabbing his finger back at Allen.

"What the hell is going on here!? How dare you take advantage of my little sister's problem!" He shouted lividly, but Lenalee just sighed as she moved her hand under the blanket while staring at Komui.

"Nii-san, Allen-kun was knocked out last night because of you, so it's not his fault. It's yours." She said bluntly, and Allen twitched as Lenalee ran her hand down Allen's inner leg.

"B-B-B-B-But…!"

"No, Nii-san. Get out." Lenalee said slightly annoyed, and Komui hung his head before slowly walking out of the room with Komurin C behind him.

He slowly closed the door, and Lenalee let out a happy sigh.

"Now that he's gone…" She whispered, and Allen felt his face grow red again, but he ignored it as he and Lenalee returned to their fun.

* * *

At lunch, Lou Fa was quickly scanning the dining hall for Allen, and she found him sitting with Lenalee as usual for the past two days.

"This is your last day, Lee." Lou Fa muttered with an evil grin as she held up a gold needle in a vial.

"I still can't believe you stole that needle from Komui." The two boys said in unison, and Lou Fa glared back at them angrily.

"Tomorrow will come, and nobody will stop me from getting Walker-kun…"

* * *

"Oi, Tyki!"

"Eh…?"

Tyki looked behind him to see Road's evil smile as she held Lero in one hand.

"Where's Lulubell?"

"She's still inside that tower thingy." Tyki stated tiredly, and Road pouted before beginning to spin Lero around by his handle.

"Miss Road, please stop, lero!" The umbrella screeched, but was ignored as Road and Tyki sat down at the large table, and Road finally let Lero go as the twins sat opposite them.

"So?" They asked, and Road scowled at them.

"So what?" Road snapped back bitterly.

"So how did that Walker punk like your Valentine?"

"I… didn't give it to him yet…"

"Haha! You're shy!"

"Shy! Shy!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Make us! Make us!"

"Be quiet, please."

The twins, Road, and Tyki all looked over to see the Earl enter the room calmly.

"Happy late Valentine's Day to all of you." He said as he sat down, and they all nodded quickly.

"So how much candy did you all get?" The Earl asked quickly, and Tyki held up three pieces from his human friends, Road held up a bag filled with candy, and the twins held up one each.

Road smirked at the twins, and they glared back while Skin happily devoured his candy filled gingerbread house in the corner.

"So how much did you get, Millennium Earl?" Tyki asked as he lit a cigarette between his teeth, and the Earl chuckled before pulling out a large sack of candy.

"I got a good share." The Earl said calmly, and the Noahs all stared at the sack in shock. 

_'The Earl sure is popular…' _-Tyki

_'Where'd he get the sack?' _-Debi

_'Sack! Sack!' _-Ja

_'Can I have all of those candies?' _-Skin

_'That is so not fair!' _-Road

The Noahs all thought while the Earl calmly stared at the candy.

"Yes, it turns all of the Akuma I've created sure do like me." 

_'Ah. That's how he got that all…' _The Noahs all thought in unison, and the Earl grinned happily.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing…"

* * *

The day rolled by quite quickly to Allen, and he wished it would be longer all day.

Lenalee was dragged into Komui's office to sleep there that night, and Allen was forced to sleep in the dining hall.

_'This is so not fair!' _Allen thought angrily with a grumble as he lay on one of the benches with a small blanket over him.

Over in the training hall though, Lavi and Seedry were watching Timcanpy as it edited the recordings it took.

"This little thing sure is good…" Seedry muttered with a low whistle, and Lavi nodded with a grin.

"The best part is that they stopped putting in security cameras after Yuu kept on destroying them on accident." Lavi said quietly while he played through Tim's memory.

"Is it ready yet?"

"… Yep! All set for tomorrow!"

* * *

The birds started to chirp angrily at each other as the sun rose into the sky, and Allen groaned loudly as he sat up from the floor.

He had fallen off the bench last night, and he grumbled angrily while rubbing his back.

'Stupid Komui' was one of the many things he muttered while he stretched, and Allen glanced around to see Jerry getting ready for breakfast.

Allen sat down as everyone came in, and Allen saw Komui happily drag Lenalee to one of the table, and he loudly cleared his throat.

"I am now happy to state that my Lenalee is now cured!" He said, and he only got cheers from Bak and Lou Fa.

Lenalee sighed sadly as she looked away, and she avoided Allen's eye during the entire breakfast.

Lou Fa however, was sitting directly across from Allen as she smiled happily at him while preparing the needle under the table.

When Allen's back was turned, Lou Fa slowly brought the needle out, and the two boys sighed as they looked away.

"This is going to end badly…" They muttered to themselves while Lou Fa inched the needle toward Allen.

"Now I got…"

"Got ya!"

Everyone in the room looked up to see Lavi hanging from one of the beams with Tim in his hand.

"Lavi?" Everyone asked in unison, and Lavi grinned nervously while he slowly climbed down.

"I have something to say myself that I found out only by watching Tim's memory." Lavi stated as he held Timcanpy up, and everyone stared at the golem.

"That would be?"

"After trying my hardest to edit Tim's memory, which is now learned to be impossible, I just replayed everything he recorded, and I found something interesting!" Lavi said happily, and everyone in the dining hall stared at him to hurry up.

Lenalee however, was very red in the face as she looked away, and Lavi grinned happily when he noticed.

"I learned that…"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"Kanda likes soba-flavored cakes!" Lavi shouted, and he quickly ducked as Mugen slashed at the wall behind him swiftly.

"BAKA USAGI!" Kanda shouted angrily as he ran after Lavi angrily, and the two ran out of the room while Lenalee let out a sigh a relief.

Everyone slowly returned to their food, but they were interrupted again as Lavi ran back into the room.

"Sorry, wrong thing. I was supposed to say something else."

"GET ON WITH IT THEN!" Everyone shouted but Lenalee, and Lavi grinned happily as he pointed at Lenalee.

"Lenalee. Could you kindly hand him whatever is in your pocket?" He asked, and Lenalee gulped nervously as she slowly took out a toothpick.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped in disappointment, but Lavi quickly laughed as he took the toothpick, and he held it up.

"I learned that Lenalee was NEVER hit by Komurin C's gold needles!" He shouted, and everyone froze in shock as they stared at Lavi.

Allen and Lenalee went scarlet as Lavi chuckled happily.

"The spot where we thought the needle had hit Lenalee was really only made by this toothpick. Lenalee had read all of Komui's notes on the needles, and she decided to then act like the needle had hit her. Her acting failed sometimes during the past two days though." Lavi stated, and Allen mentally agreed with him at the times Lenalee had not acted like a cat during the day.

Lavi grinned happily as Komui and Bak stared in shock at Lenalee, but she defended herself with a cute pout.

"Nobody was going to believe it if I just did it without the needle…" She stated quietly, and Lavi's grin widened happily.

He slowly put his hand on Lenalee's shoulder, and he bent down to her ear.

"Tim also recorded the past three days with you and Allen. That includes the time at Venice, the Love Tunnel, and the past two nights and mornings." Lavi stated quietly to her, and she turned crimson red.

"You're so mean, Lavi."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Allen was in another of his dazes as he stared at the dining hall wall in silence as everyone had left.

He slowly snapped out of the daze a few minutes later, and he walked out of the hall and down the hallway.

"So all this time… Lenalee hadn't been hit?"

"Of course not. Did you really think Nii-san's dumb robot could hit me?" Lenalee asked sadly as she appeared behind Allen while she leaned against the wall.

Allen jumped slightly as he turned around, and he stared at Lenalee while she stared down at the floor in front of her.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Lenalee muttered, and Allen looked down the hallway to see nobody anywhere nearby.

"It's okay, Lenalee." He said, and Lenalee looked over at him as he smiled back at her.

"I'm just relieved that you weren't hit by that stupid needle."

"Allen-kun…?" Lenalee muttered in confusion, and she flinched as Allen put his arm around Lenalee's waist.

"Cause now the fun won't end, I hope." He said calmly, and Lenalee smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder and the other was placed on his neck.

"Don't worry, Allen-kun. It hasn't." She whispered before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Seedry happily smirked as he stared up at the blue sky from where he was lying on a random building's roof.

He looked at a large box that Lavi had left for payment, and Seedry quickly opened it.

"What could it be…" Seedry muttered with a grin, but the grin quickly vanished as he held up a large lollipop.

"Damn you, Lavi!" Seedry shouted angrily, and after a few minutes of silence, Seedry calmly took the wrapper off of it, and he started to chew on the large lollipop.

"I'll hunt you down after I finish this lollipop and go to the dentist…"

* * *

**XD Sorry for the lame ending, but it's just too funny, fluffy, and wrong!**

**Seedry: Why did I get a lollipop only!?**

**Um... Bye! -runs away with Seedry running after me-**

**Thanks to the people who sent Valentine gifts to the characters, but I am recieving a lot of glares from the Noah... Road mainly. U.U; -holds up lollipop- Now, I'm safe. XD Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
